Beauty and the Brooklynite
by TheSecretPen1987
Summary: On a normal day like any other one, my life was altered. I had always wanted to do something more than what was expected of me. They always said girls could never change the world. I might not have changed the world, but I did change their worlds. This is the story of how I Bellina fell in love with Spot Conlon. Beauty and the Beast inspired Newsie fic! Prologue is full summary!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Not once upon _a_ time, but upon _our_ time in the year 1895, a young boy of about 12 years lived with his mother and father in a large and ominous mansion deep in the city of Brooklyn New York. They lived a mysterious existence. Although the family was incredibly wealthy, and had everything they ever wanted, they chose isolation over human contact, and thus the boy was often alone. He had two friends; his younger sister and the girl who lived next door. Even at their young age, they knew they wanted to get married.

One cold winter's night, the boy lay in his bed, sleeping, when all of a sudden the silence of night was broken. Shouts, yells, the smashing of glass caused him to hide beneath his covers in terror. While he hid, a shivering lump under the warmth of his duvet, he held his hands over his ears, and so he was unaware of his parents and sister's death until the next morning.

And so the boy was left alone. His parents did not leave a will, so he was forced to grow up on the streets of Brooklyn. The girl next door shut herself away from him by force of her parents who would not have wanted their child to be in association with a street rat. Unequipped with the knowledge to socialize, he spent the next five years gaining leadership and except from the newsies, a group of poor newspaper selling street boys who were the only people he would go to since he refused to go to the orphanage. He used his leadership abilities to fill some sort of hole out of the emptiness that consumed his life.

He grew into a great leader, but he was arrogant and selfish. Instead of earning respect from his boys he would force, or even scare it out of them. He was the most feared and respected newsie in New York who always got what he wanted. So when five years later, The Bronx began to get on his last nerve, a war broke out. And I was sucked into it.

On a normal day like any other one, my life was altered like I had never thought possible. I had always wanted to do something more than what was expected of me (and being a girl newsie that expectation wasn't very high.) They always said girls could never change the world. I might not have changed _the _world, but I did change _their_ worlds.

This is the story of how I Bellina, fell in love with Spot Conlon.

Authors Note! Hi everyone! So yes I am introducing a new Newsie fic that is partly inspired by my favorite Disney cartoon Beauty and the Beast. There will be elements from the original story, but morphed to fit the time period and of course Newsies. So yes that means no magical curse or enchanted objects. . But I will base some newsies off said objects like Lumire and Clogsworth. Spot is "the beast", and is going to be portrayed a "mean Spot". I a also introducing my own OC Bellina, who is the sister to Harlem's Newsie Leader Luciano (yes they are Italian instead of French. So anyway, I hope you follow/favorite and leave a review!


	2. 5 years Ago

A/N Hello reader! Thank you for stopping by to read my story. Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, had lots of school stuff (finals were kicking my butt), not to mention that I did _a lot _of research for this chapter for it to be authentic enough. But I am proud to say this is my first chapter uploaded as a high school graduate! Whoo-hoo! So summer is now here and I have lots of time to write. A special thanks and shout out to my only reviewer thus far **Newsiesofchicago**. And Luciano is pronounced (Lu-CHAN-o). Now on with chapter one! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

After 5 years of living in America, I had grown used to what kind of a city New York was, and how different it was from Italy. 5 years ago when I was eleven, my father decided to move from our beautiful sea side town of Sicily and go to America where "there was more money and opportunities" . But I was reluctant to go. My whole life was in Italy. I had friends here who I went to school with, my grandparents, cousins and relatives who I would never see again. But Papi said it was for the best and Mami agreed so my parents and my brother Luciano (who was 2 years my elder) boarded a ship called _Alesia_ on August 27, 1895 with 248 other Italian immigrants, and set off to America, carrying the one trunk they allowed us.

I must say, our "new life" was not starting out so well. The ship we traveled on was crowded and there were hundreds of people speaking a hundred different languages. Naturally the only people I knew were my family, so I stuck around them, but mostly you would find me next to my brother, Luciano (Or as I called him Chano or Chan-Chan). He would be there to take care of me if I caught a cold, to hug me if I had fallen and scraped my knee, and he would sooth me if I had a nightmare. Until this point in my life he was my best friend. The voyage was long and uncomfortable. We had to spend the majority of our long voyage below deck because we were not allowed to go up. My own of four had to share a bunk that was about 6 feet by 6 feet, and even though it was unbearably hot and stuffy, I was glad I was with them. The voyage was so long, I had completely lost my ability to tell the date, but Papi said we had been on the boat for more than two weeks, but it seemed longer. I was hot and uncomfortable and hungry. The food on the ship was less than ideal. But Papi said my suffering will all be over soon as we sailed to the "New World" as a lot of other immigrants had called it. One of the times we were allowed on deck was when we were sailing towards my new life in the city they called New York. Papi stood behind me on the deck propping me up on the railing of the ship holding me tight so I wouldn't fall.

"Is this America Papi?" I asked him.

"Si mi Bella." He answered using his nickname for me.

"Where are we going?"

"To a city called The Bronx. It's heavily populated with Italians like us."

"What's that?" I asked pointing to a structure in the distance.

"That Bella is the Brooklyn Bridge."

What had seemed like a journey that took forever, the last part flew by. Everything was so different. The clear sea water of Italy was replaced by murky river water and carriages were flooding the already busy streets.

We docked in Bronx sooner than I expected and only waiting forty-five minutes in the security line (I thought it would take longer-everything else did) we were going to begin or new life thank Papi had said was going to be easier.

But it was not. The first few weeks of living in America were the hardest weeks of my life, but they were hard especially for Mami and Papi. Mami got a job as a house aid for a family of upper class, and eventually Papi got a job at the steel factory. But life was still hard. The small boarding house we lived in, we shared with 11 other families, some who had more than 6 members. It was worse than the ship. The stay in America wasn't pleasant, and neither were the people. A few ties I had heard other non Italian men call Papi "dago" or "guinea". I had asked what they meant-not knowing it was verbal abusive insults-and he had just told me they were bad names. After a few months things went from bad to worse. The cold seasons came at full force After only a month of living in America, our fortunes hadn't improved at all and one cold night in December, we got notice from a co-worker of our father's that Papi had been injured in an accident at the factory. He was rushed to the hospital, but had never made it there. One day, Mami didn't go to work. When I asked she told me her employer gave he a vacation-little did I know the mistress of the house she forked for did not want an ill employee there, so she fired her. Mami was always coughing a storm and was always drinking medicine. Her complexion went to an olive color to a pale shade and she began to get dark under her eyes. One day she packed Luciano's and my things into the trunk and we walked to a new boarding house. The sigh in the front read Miss. Bagley's Orphanage, but I did not know what that meant when I whispered to Luciano what we were doing here, he tugged my hand harshly as if to say not to ask questions right now. Once inside the lady behind the desk asked my mother questions:

"Name, occupation, married, why you're here-"

To which my mother replied"

"Catalina Bertoli. Unemployed. Widowed. I cannot provide for my children."

She signed some papers and kissed us both on each cheek before telling us to always be there for each other, and watch out for each other. She promised one day she would be back, turned and left.

The orphanage was not a pleasant place to be. There were a lot of other kids there and the only adults there were mean and sometimes abusive. They made us sell the things in our trunk (but not before hiding the picture of the family and the rosary into my pocket) but we could not keep the money, and we were forced to clean and cook and work, yet we did not get paid. We were trapped there a few weeks before Luciano had finally had enough. One night he woke me up and we climbed to the roof together gazing at the wide open New York sky. Even the stars and moon looked different than Italy's even though they were the same. There was not hope in the sky. Papi had promised things would get better, but they only got worse. We had lost everything, including him and Mami. Luciano told me we were running away to live somewhere else. Knowing this was not the time for pestering questions, I remained silent and we climbed the fire escape into the dark lonely streets of New York.

After a few miles of running, we finally stopped in an alley to rest. It was dank and dark and to be honesty was screed, but I had my big brother with me. We had gotten settled leaning against some wooden crates when we heard a noise from the opening of the alley. It wasn't long before 3 large boys and one smaller one appeared from the night mist and walked towards us. Luciano and I stood up, he stood in front of me trying to look intimidating to the four boys.

"Well, well. Haven't seen you'se kid before. Ya new to da streets?"

The boy standing in front spoke with an accent that I did not recognize. By the way they were dressed with holes in their already raged cloths and dirt stains on their skin I could tell these were street boys.

"We're immigrants." Luciano spoke up his Italian accent shining through.

"Guinea's". One of the other boys spoke up. I remembered when a man called my father that. It was an insult. I could feel Luciano tense up in front of me.

"Well, dis is America, so lets show ya how things woik ere." The leader said stepping closer.

"Ain't you'se on da wrong side of da city?" a new voice came behind up. Turning to look I was two other boys headed towards up. Now I was really scared, but they didn't seem like they wanted to harm us. They looked more interested in the boys harassing us. The other boy spoke again.

"Chance."

"Patches. Don't ya think ya should be goin back ova da bridge now?" the apparent Chance said walking in front of us.

"If I'se can count right, dere's four of us and two of you'se."

"Ise wouldn't be too suar. After all' dis is my borough, you'se is the outsider." The other boy seemed to consider this and slowly took a few steps back. "Next time-" he seem to threated before leading his boys out of the alley. I watched them all leave but not after I met the bright blue eyes of the smallest boy in the group.

Chance turned to face Luciano and I and bent down to one knee to get a better look at us.

'Thank you sir." Luciano said.

"Anythin foar fello Italians." He said. "So, you'se kids stayin in dis alley, cause dere's a lodgin house made foar kids like you's two'se. all you'se ave ta do is sell newspapes foar me."

Luciano seemed to have thought hard about this offer before as firmly as he could shaking hands with Chance.

He led us down the street to yet another boarding house like building and we stepped inside ready to face the next chapter of our life.

A/N Hey guys! So sorry there wasn't much newsie action in this chapter, but I had to get her backstory out of the way. Hope you didn't mind much! Also, a fun fact, the ship _Alesia_ was actually a real ship that sailed from Italy to Brooklyn in 1985 on August 27, (which is funny because that's my birthday!). So I wasn't kidding before when I said I was doing a lot of research for my stories. Haha. So the next chapter is going to take place 5 years later 1 year post strike. Yes Bell and Luciano become Bronx newsies, and it might seem confusing at first but I promise all will be explained! Please Review!


	3. 5 Years Later (Provincial Life)

Chapter 3

5 Years Later (Provincial Town)

Belissa or Bell as she had been called for 5 years now hummed a lively tune as she strolled down the streets of neighborhood in her home of the Bronx. After the hardships and struggles her and her brother had gone through over the last four years, Bell had grown accustomed to New York and the people in it. Although things had gotten better for them since they got to America from Italy after their parents dies, things still were not better as far as the financial status they were in. but despite all that, Luciano had grown to be the new leader of the Bronx newsies after Chance had stepped down after the strike.

~*~Bell's POV~*~

I had never been a newsie. Chance said when we first got to the Bronx that being a newsie was no job for a girl, and even now Luciano agreed. So for the first couple years in America I spent all day in the lodging house cleaning after the boys and tidying up. Then when I was old enough, Chance let me go out and get a job. I found one at the library. There I expanded my knowledge of English literature. I had a very good handle on English, but my accent would sometimes show through if I was angry or frustrated. Of course Luciano had picked up the New York dialect from working on the streets every day. I grew quite fond of books. They taught me and they allowed my mind to travel to faraway places. They let me escape. One of my favorite stories I had just finished reading was about a boy who climbed a bean stock and the ogre that lived there. But my all tie favorite story that I had read at least twice was about magic spells and a prince in disguise, who unexpectedly fell in love. When I read it, I would often dream if I would ever get out of this provincial town and find my own prince charming to love.

It was around noon when my employer a nice older gentleman had given me my break for the day. I exited the shop quietly humming to myself. Other people found it annoying and would look at me as if I was mad, but I did not mind. Some people though me odd, but only because they were afraid of my brother. I walked down the dusty road swaying the woven basket from hand to hand when I heard my name being called from behind me. Thinking it was my brother I turned quickly only to be disappointed when I realized it was my brother's second in command. A nasty ungentlemanly boy by the name of Gavino, but everyone called him Beau because he was good looking. I despised him, mostly because he would say crude things to me and suggest improper acts.

As soon as he saw me turn to run away, he quickened his pace to a jog and caught me before I could return to the library unnoticed. Shifting his last few newspapers he had in his right hand under his left arm, he reached out and slipped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. While this would make any other girl in the Bronx green with envy, it made me green with sickness. Though I will admit Gavino was handsome and very suave, he was too full of himself for my taste, and I never let him forget it. This encounter would be no different.

"Hey Bell." He said locking his arm around my waist. He was not letting go anytime soon.

"Gavino, was a pleasant surprise." I said. I could at least try to be polite. Though God know how long that would hold up around him.

"Well I was just finishing up sellin my papes. I'se only got's three left out a fifty." He bragged to me as if stating the number of newspapers he sold was going to impress me.

"Well I don't want to stop you from selling those." I said a defense to try to get away. It was only another failed attempt out of hundreds.

"Nah don't worry bout it, sellin three lousy papes is nothing. Shout out a good headline and they'll be gone like that." He snapped for effect.

"Well that is very good for you, now if you will excuse me I got a break from work and-." I said as I ducked under the arm that he had around my waist. I turned to go but did not get far seeing as Gavino grabbed my wrist and spun me back into him.

"Well let me take ya out sweet face. I 'se know a good place . and if we finish early we'se can maybe go back ta da Lodgin House and catch up on things-you'se been so distant lately Bell-." He said twirling a dark curl around his finger. I knew what he was implying and it shocked me that he still has not gotten the message.

"Look Gavino. I know your my brother's second, but that does not give you special privileges. Now you will treat me with respect or so help me-"

"What?" he interrupted grasping my other arm with his free hand. "Look Bell, in case you haven't noticed, you're only a girl, but a beautiful one at that. The most beautiful girl in town in fact. And I deserve the best. And that's why one day I will have you."

I was about to come up with a remarry but a shout from down the street prevented me from doing so. Gavino reluctantly released me and looked at the small boy who interrupted him. We both knew him a newsie at the age of 8 who went by the name of Hopper. What we heard was not a happy shout, but a scream of pain and I knew something was wrong. Gavino and I ran toward the boy and found him in an alleyway being descended upon by a much larger boy who certainly was not part of the Bronx. Hopper was backing up slowly and was holding his own well until he tripped a fell backwards; making himself vulnerable to the brute that attacked him. Before he could get a good swing in, Gavino picked up a rock and threw it at the boy landing a perfect shot on his shoulder. The boy turned to the opening of the alley where we stood a look of shock and anger on his face. Forgetting about Hopper he walked towards us a menacing look on his face. Gavino stepped in front of me in a protective manner which for once his actions were of good nature. It almost made me forgive him for his earlier intentions, but like I said, almost.

"Well if it ain't Beau." The menacing boy said. "Maybe now I'se can talk ta someone who won't run away from a fella." The mysterious boy said implying about Hopper who ran into my embrace first chance he got.

"Whad are ya doin ere Breaker, unless you'se wanna get soaked I suggest you'se leave."

So apparently Gavino knew this boy. He did look like a newsie, maybe they knew each other from the strike?

"Well, not without passin on a message. Make sure you'ar leada gets it. He says ya betta start respectin the boundary lines. He don't like you'ar boys so close ta out territory. You'se got dat?"

"Yeah I'se got it. Now leave Bronx before I send the Bronx on your ass."

Breaker held up his hands in mock surrender and began. "Alrights, alrights. No harm done." He said as he walked up to Gavino and passed him. On his way around, he spotted me and his eyed skimmed my body head to toe.

"Didn't know dere was such pretty goils in da Bronx. I'm gunna have ta ask Spot ta send more messages here." He said, his eyebrows rising and falling with implication.

Gavino took a threatening step forward feeling threatened by this new boy who hit on me. Gavino did not like other boys looking at me. it deflated his ego, all the while making me feel as though I was his property.

Once he was out of sight, Gavino took my arm and started leading myself and Hopper back to the Lodging House.

"Come on we'se gotta see your brother."

"Gavino." I started. "Who was that boy? Who sent him?"

The one worded answer from Gavino was all that was needed to send chills going up my spine.

"Brooklyn."

A/N well there you go guys! Chapter three. I hope those who choose to read my story are enjoying it so far. I know not much action had happened (none at all really) and I apologize for that, but I need to get the basic plot down first before anything really dramatic can happen. So this chapter introduced Bells character a bit more (yes I porously made her very similar to Bell from Beauty and the Beast. Cookies to anyone who can spot the references from the Disney movie in this chapter!) and I have also introduced some new characters. Yes, I did base Gavino on Gaston, Breaker is Spot's second in command and Hopper is just a cute little newsie. (every story should have one lol!) Maybe he will make an appearance later in the story. So anyway I hope you are enjoying this story and I hope you will stick with it. Until next time, please Review, follow and favorite. Bye guys!


	4. Dey're gonna want a fight?

Chapter 4

Dey're gonna want a fight?

"_Didn't know dere was such pretty goils in da Bronx. I'm gunna have ta ask Spot ta send more messages here." He said, his eyebrows rising and falling with implication._

_Gavino took a threatening step forward feeling threatened by this new boy who hit on me. Gavino did not like other boys looking at me. it deflated his ego, all the while making me feel as though I was his property._

_Once he was out of sight, Gavino took my arm and started leading myself and Hopper back to the Lodging House._

"_Come on we'se gotta see your brother."_

"_Gavino." I started. "Who was that boy? Who sent him?"_

_The one worded answer from Gavino was all that was needed to send chills going up my spine._

"_Brooklyn."_

As soon as he said that one word, chills went up and down my spine, and thought it was incredible how one word could have such an impact on a person. But there were many things connected with that one word, and one name stood out above the rest.

Spot Conlon

The name, the legend, the leader. I had remembered the stories I heard of hi growing up. He took over Brooklyn when the last leader left and he titled himself "king" strutting around with a cane thinking he really way royalty. He strikes fear into his newsies and they learn to fear him quick. I know I do. I've heard he beats newsies for just blocking his way. If hi and Jack Kelly of Manhattan weren't on good terms, I bet he would have never helped the in the strike.

When Gavino and I returned to the boys lodging house I sent Hopper to go clean-up and Gavino and I went to my brother who was busy counting the money he made selling today.

"Lu," Gavino started. "We ran into some trouble just now."

"What's wrong?"

"Brooklyn."

That word again. That simple word that sent shivers in my body.

"He want your newsies ta stay away from da boundaries, says there getting too close ta his land. Says we should start watchin our backs." Gavino relayed, but Luciano brushed it off as nothing.

"Conlon is just tryin ta play high and mighty leader." My brother replied. "He wouldn't start trouble if he knew what was good for him. And even so, he won't pull through on his little threats."

"We all know he would though," Gavino defended. He stood straight and pointed his finger at his leader as a warning, "Spot _thinks_ he is untouchable. It's time someone takes him down a notch." He added softly to himself, "Or twelve. Lu, he sent Breaker ta send the massage and we caught him about ta soak Hopper. It's time we made the first move. "

I shook her head in disbelief, "So you attack one of his newsies? How is that fair? How does that make you any better than he is?"

Luciano laughed cynically, "Who said anything about fair, sister?" He saw the look of confusion on my face and he rolled his eyes.

A feeling of despair came over me as I realized there was nothing I could do that would change what was going to happen. Gavino spoke up again.

"If Hopper and Bell wasn't there, I would have soaked breaker right then and there and showed Spot who we are."

Luciano spoke next in a harsh and sharp tone. "Don't be and idiot! Use your head, Beau." He tapped his own head for emphasis. "What do you think would happen if we attacked Spot or one of his? Everyone would turn against us and there would be no more Bronx." He shrugged, "No, we have to wait for _Spot _to make the first move." He said referring back to Gavino's comment. We can't have people hating and turning on us right now."

I shook her head once more, "Everyone knows it would be the Bronx. Everyone knows it would be you." I tried one last attempt to reason with my brother. "What if this causes a war? Luciano please listen to me-"

"What do you know about any of this Bellina? You're just a girl, it's not like you can help this. Don't try to play hero." My brother inturripted. His face hardened and he spoke quietly, "And war is just what Spot wants."

~$*~$*~$*Chapter Break ~$*~$*~$*

A few days later, I was sitting on the roof of the lodging hose reading a new book I got from the library. This one was about a princess who was cursed I a deep sleep and was awaiting to be woken up from her prince with true loves kiss. Ever since the night Gavino and I were stopped by Breaker, there was tension in the air. Gavino and Luciano were acting strange, and I knew that they were planning something. I took a deep breath and looked out into the city. The sun set over the tall building casting shadows on the streets below, the sky strewn with shades of yellow and orange. I was deep in thought, my chin resting in my palm.

"Youse okay?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw probably my only friend in the Bronx West standing there. His grey vest was unbuttoned and his cap was off and hi his hand allowing his caramel brown hair to lay over his sparkling green eyes. I noticed a cigarette was hanging from his lips. That's when my thought that something was going wrong was confirmed. West only smokes when he is stressed, he must have come up for a smoke spotted me and noticed my moping manner.

"Something is going on. My brother is planning something, I know it. I just don't know _what _it is he's planning. But 'm sure you do. West, please tell me what you know."

"Bell, this war stuff is nothing a lady such as yourself should be worrying about. Your brother knows what he's doing. Let's go it's getting late," he commanded as he turned to leave.

"West! Come back here! You know something!" I called after him.

Continuing to walk away, he ignored me. I followed him from the ledge of the roof to the stairs, swallowing my fear for the newsies. I reached him in the middle of the roof, grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face me.

"I'm not going to ask again," I said.

"Good. Den we'se can go back ins-"

"That's not what I meant. Either you tell me or-"

Stepping away from me, he asked, a somewhat amused look plastered on his face,

"Are youse threatening me?"

Barreling on, I finished,

"Or I'm going to Luciano to find out myself."

Fox sighed, and turned the bravado on once more.

"Youse is too scared of your brother. You wouldn't' do dat."

Without missing a beat, I replied,

"Watch me."

Spinning on my heel, I began to stalk away. For a few moments, the only sound was the click-clack of my boots on the cement roof. Fox swallowed heavily. He couldn't just let me wander into Luciano's office on my own, especially when he was in a bad mood, and I _knew _when he is in a bad mood.

"The war is startin ," he said. He spoke in a quiet calm manner, yet his voice was hard, firm and full of agony.

I turned, looking at him in the dim light of the evening.

"Beg your pardon?"

He swallowed again, letting his voice get a little louder.

"The war's startin."

And with that, I took off running into the lodging house. I ran down the stairs and into the hallway where the newsboys were either on their bunks or leaning in the doorway. I came to the end of the hall and burst into Luciano's room and office, West close on my tail.

"Youse can tell Spot dat we are goin' to take Brooklyn down. "

The three boys in the room (Luciano, Gavino and Luciano's messenger Runner) turned to look at me in the doorway. West came up behind me as well as some of the other newsies who wanted to see what my deal was.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Go away Bell. This doesn't concern you."

"Luciano, tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

"Just tell him." Luciano continued addressing Runner completely ignoring me. "He's going to at least be happy dat it's finally happening. Understand?" Runner nodded and took off brushing shoulders with me in the doorway and took off in the direction of Spot's lodging house.

"Luc-" I started, but I was inturripted.

"Now, we need to figure out who is going to go there."

"Lucia-"

"Knowing Spot, he's not going to respond well."

"Lucia-"

"We have to start planning. Once Runner comes back with a-"

"Luciano!" I finally yelled interrupting _him _for once. "Dimmi cosa è successo!" _Tell me what has hapened. _

Some of the boys "ohhh-ed" at the anger that filled my voice, and they knew that drama was going to ensure because i was speaking the langage that only Luciano and I knew. I never rose my voice, except for when i was extremly angry, an emotion i rarley felt, but the boys seemed to find it amusing when I rose my voice at my older brother.

"Questo non ti riguarda! Non siete d'affari!" _This dosent concern you! It's not you're business!_

"Poi io farò la mia attività!" _Then I'll make it my business._

Luciano and I had moved closer to each other, each taking a step with every time we spewed out until our noses were almost touching. We glared at each other, our chests heaving from shouting due to our Italian tempers we sometimes could not control.

"Youse think dey're gonna want a fight?" West asked out loud trying to break the tension.

Luciano broke his gaze from mine and stocked over to his desk. He rose a glass filled with an amber liquid up to his lips and gulped the alcohol down, finishing the last swig of his drink in one gulp.

"Knowing Spot, yes. And they got one. Dat's for sure."

He shoved himself away from the table and walked to the window.

"Spot Conlon has to learn that he's not the toughest leader around. He messed with the wrong borough and he sure as hell ain't gonna be da guy I lose dis territory, too."

The newsies nodded and grumbled their agreement.

"We will wait until later tonight when Runner comes back with word from Spot. Den we are gonna find them and remind 'em who _really _runs New York."

A/N Hey readers! Sorry it's taken me forever and a half to upload, but I've been very busy figuring college stuff out, so I hope this chapter was a good make up. Originally this was going to be two chapters, but I wanted this one to be long to make up for lost time-hence the chapter break. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I promise there will be more action coming up soon! Until then!


	5. The Same Time in Brooklyn

Chapter 5

The Same Time in Brooklyn

Special shout-out to percyjacksonfangril11 and Jewels1221 for your reviews, Jewels I'm glad you were happy about an update. Here's chapter 5 that I dedicate to you! Thanks for reading! So this chapter takes the same day in Brooklyn (your probably thinking thank you Captain Obvious!) but a whole lot of explaining will be done in this chapter. Now onward with the story!

Runner did what he did best and ran from the Bronx to Brooklyn. He was instructed to go to Spot and get a date when he wanted to meet. That was all he had to do, yet why was he so scared. Maybe it's because he was going into the most feared borough in New York, in the dead of night he might add. He got to the bridge and took some hesitant steps when he first got on it. As soon as he did, he had this strange feeling that he was being watched. And he was certain he was.

He walked across the bridge from Manhattan and he would be lying if he said his heart didn't start ponding as soon as he stepped into Brooklyn territory. He loosened his collar of his shirt and clenched and unclenched his fist until he arrived a he docks. A part of him wanted to turn around and run, but the other part told him Luciano would be even angrier than Spot, so he continued to walk. The closer he got to the docks, the more nervous he was getting. He began to jump at the noise behind him and he saw shadows moving in the alleys. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stepped onto the docks and walked down hem a bit. As he got closer to the warehouse, the noised and shadows were increasing and he was beginning they were more than just alley cats. Soon enough he found out how right he was.

He heard a loud thump behind him and he turned around barley making out the figure emerging from the mist of the river. He turned forward again and saw another figure in front of him, and then it hit him. He had been followed-by Spot's boys no doubt, and now, they were surrounding him.

"Well, well. Lookie 'ere boys!" a voice said behind Runner. He turned around once again and noticed the silhouette of a boy emerging more out of the heavy night fog. "Seems we'se got a liddle lost newsie on our territory."

"Yeah whad ya wanna do wif I'm?" another voice from in front of Runner said.

"I'se say we'se let Spot handle I'm."

And just like that, the two boys had Runners arms in vice grips and was pulling him towards the warehouse which was not very far away.

They got to the concrete steps of the old run down warehouse and one of the boys knocked on the door and opened it revealing a large common area. There were only a handful of newsies there, some were lounging around while others were playing poker, but as Runner was skimming the room, his eyes did not see the one person he was looking for; Spot.

"Hey Gear, go tell Spot we'se found something foar us will ya!" one of the newsies holding Runner said. "We'se gots a surprise he might wanna see."

The newsies named Gear got up off the crate he was sitting on, and marched up the stairs to the second floor. In a flash he was back and told the newsies to go up with him. He two newsies holding Runner along with a few others in the room made their way up the stairs of the warehouse and walked down a hall unil hey came to a large wooden door. Gear was about to knock on I when a voice inside told them to come in.

The door opened, and the newsies filed inside and Runner was pushed forward. He stumbled and tripped landing with a loud thud on the floor. When he looked forward he could see a pair of black shoes and brown pants. Runners eyes started skimming upwards at the person in front of him; brown pants, slingshot in pocket, blue plaid shirt, red suspenders, key on a shoelace, pricing blue eyes. He was in the presence of Spot Conlon. The boy he was ordered to get information from.

"We'se found I'm near da docks." one newsie said. "He looked harmless, but we'se wanted ya ta look at I'm."

Spot said nothing. Instead he pulled his cane out of his belt loop. Thinking he was going o get soaked with the cane he had herd so many stories about, runner slammed his eyes shut and contracted within himself, bracing himself for the blow that never came. Instead he felt his chin being lifted and he re-opened his eyes, seeing Spot looking down at him, his gold tipped cane under his chin. Then Spot spoke for the first time to him.

"I'se is gonna ask you a question, and I'se is only gunna ask once. Why are you'se in Brooklyn and who sent ya?"

Runner gulped and took his chin away from the cane. "I'se is from Da Bronx, and I'se was sent by my leader ta get a council date."

Spot straightened up. He leaned on his cane and narrowed his eyes. "Luciano wants a council meetin?"

Runner nodded his head.

"Shoe, Silver. Take I'm outside boy's we'se gotta talk."

Once again Runners arms were restricted and he was being taken outside the room where the heavy wooden door was shut.

Back inside Spot began pacing, a fist up to his lip.

"Boys." he started. "We'se is in big. We'se ave ta think of something ta do. Somethin big, but won't bring too much attention.

"We'se can tell the other boroughs what's up den get them on our side first." One newsie suggested.

"Nah." Spot replied. "Last meetin Harlem said they'se didn't want no trouble wif anything, and Jacey-Boy already repaid us for da strike. And besides, Luciano only wants Brooklyn. After all dese years he still thinks he can take er from me."

"I'se say we'se soak da kid. He works for Luciano." Another said referring to Runner who was outside the door.

"No. We'se can't do dat. Luciano ain't no fool. If we'se go off an soak one of his, he's just gonna come back at us stronger. No. we'se need a good steady plan, one dat he won't see commin. And I'se know's just what ta do."

Spot pushed through the sea of boys in his room and made his way over to his desk. He pulled out blank pieces of dirty paper and a piece of charcoal that had been sharpened to a point. He scratched some words on it, folded it, and walked over to the door.

"We'se is gonna give I'm exactly what he wants."

He stepped in the hallway where his two guards still had Runner. He stood in front of him and held out his hand with the letter in it.

"Give this to your leader. And _don't _read it. Now get outta here!" he hollered. Runner raced down the stairs and out the warehouse doors. Silver stepped forward to chase after him but Spot held his hand up.

"No. let I'm go. We'se don't wanna start sometin early. "

"But boss-"

"Don't worry boys. We'll raise some hell soon. And he'll never see it commin."

A/N Ohh, sinister Spot. This is going to be fun. Haha. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's not very long, but all that will be made up in the next chapter


	6. The Deal

Chapter 6

The Deal

Runner ran nonstop back to the Bronx and he arrived at around dawn. He was tired and still shaken up about what had happened in Brooklyn, although he was lucky to say the least. Most people who go into Brooklyn's warehouse don't come out he same-or so he had herd. He arrived in Bronx lodging house, sweaty and tired. He looked around and didn't see anyone up, probably sleeping-getting rest for carrying the banner in a few hours. Runner figured no one would be up, and selling was in 2 hours from now, so he didn't even bother going to his bunk, instead he collapsed on eh nearest worn out sofa in the common room and in a snap fell asleep. But as soon as he was asleep, he was awakened. His eyes snapped open and he shot up from his sleeping position to see Luciano, Gavino and West all in front of him.

"What's da matter wif cho?" Gavino said smacking the side of Runner's head.

"When exactly were you planning to tell us what happened?" Luciano said.

"Hey, cut the kid a break. He's been all the way ta Brooklyn and back, e's probably tired as hell-" Wes stated.

It was almost time for Luciano's plans to come into order and he became rather impatient.

"So did Brooklyn buy the story?" Luciano asked grinned eagerly.

"They shoah as hell did," Runner answered. "Gave me dis note he wrote, told me ta give it you you'se." he said reaching into his pocket and retrieving the note. Luciano snatched it out of his hands and read it, his grin becoming even larger. "He wants ta meet tomorrow, border of the bridge."

It was all solid now. Soon the Bronx and Brooklyn would come together. Only Brooklyn thinks they were just going to have a silly little council meeting. That's when Luciano would bring out the "big guns" so to say, and wipe out Brooklyn once and for all. But no one knew of the secret plan Brooklyn had, one that would impact _everybody's _plans.

"Gavino, West. Get ready. In two days, the real war for power begins."

* * * * *

What these boys didn't know, is that only a few yards away from them on the stairs, I was standing. I had heard Luciano get up and was curious if Runner had come back. So I lit a candle and snuck out of my room and down the stairs being careful to stay in the shadows. I heard my brother ask if Brooklyn bought the story-whatever that meant- and herd Runners reply. I knew something was going to happen, and soon.

"Alright. West, tomorrow night, you'se is goin ta Brooklyn before da rest of us. I want you ta keep an eye on things."

"Alright boss."

The next day went by in a flash for Bell. Mostly due to the fact I was scheming a pan of my own. I had decided I could no longer wait to find out what was going on with Brooklyn. My brother and friends could be in danger and I was just sitting back watching. But not anymore. West was going to spy in Brooklyn today, and I was going to follow him. In secret that is. All day Luciano had somewhat ignored me. Of course all the boys went selling and it was my day off from the library, so I had all day and the whole lodging house to myself. I started my sneaking into the boys room and going through West's dresser to hopefully find some of his old cloths that might it. I found a blue button down shirt and brown pants along with my brothers old hat. By the time dinner was over, I lied to Luciano and told him my stomach didn't settle just right and that I was going to retreat to my room for the rest of the night. That is when my plan took place. I stripped of my gown and slipped on the blue shirt and pants, tying a newspaper cord around my waist for a makeshift belt.

I carefully tucked my hair under Luciano's old hat and climbed out onto the fire escape and waited for West to come out.  
maybe twenty minutes later the sun was retreating behind the city's skyline and I heard voices outside. Before I knew it, I was climbing down the ladder of the fire escape and running after West, trying to keep my distance, but making sure I did not loose him.

I must say, I give my upmost respect to birds. How they manage to sneak around all day shocks me because within and hour, I had a feeling West knew someone was following him.

I had been following him out of the Bronx and we were coming closer and closer to Brooklyn. West stayed in the shadows, the dark alleys becoming a maze for me to follow him in. Plus the matter that it was dark didn't help my case.

We came to a rather dark alley way and I did not see the crates at the opening and I ran my foot into one of them causing a hollow sound to erupt along with my own groan of pain. West turned around sharply, fists raised, eyes narrowed.

"Alrights! I'se knows someone's dere! Now you'se betta come out before I'se come looking foar you'se!"

I knew I had no chance. If I didn't show myself he would come looking and I was sure he would find me, so reluctantly I emerged from the shadows, my hands raised in surrender.

"Okay, now who'se are you'se, and who sent ya ta follow me."

"You know who I am, and no one sent me. "I said raising my chin.

"Bell! What da hell are you'se doin here!" West said rushing towards me. "If your brother knew you were here he woud kill you, den he would kill me!

"West, please understand! I needed to know what was happening and no one was telling me, so I decided to find out by myself."

"So you snuck out and followed me?"

I nodded my head.

"Jeeze Bell, you'se put me in a tough spot. I'se is too close ta turn back now so I'se cant take ya home, and I'se sure as hell ain't letting ya walk back yourself-"

"Then let me come with you. Please."

"I'se don't know Bell."

"Pleeeease."

"Fine, yeah, okay. Just don't say a word, don't make a sound, stay close ta me and pray your brother doesn't kill us when we get back."

I curtly nodded my head and we began our trek once more towards Brooklyn.

We walked a little ways in silence, enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. I was almost glad he had discovered me so I would not have to walk alone in the dark. I felt protected and safe with him by my side. We finally got to the Brooklyn Bridge and West warned me that Spot had spied everywhere and that we had to be more than careful. We stepped onto the bridge and almost immediately I felt uneasy.

The streetlife of Brooklyn wasn't much. It was quiet on the streets, and even quieter on the docks. However, most people were smart enough to stay inside, where it was safe. Nobody wanted to get mugged or-

"Well, well, well" sang a scratchy voice said interrupting my thoughts, "Look what we'se got now boys. A couple newsies lookin foar trouble." I suddenly saw a figure illuminated the moonlight emerge from behind a stack of crates. Then suddenly there were three, then five.

"Bell, go" West insisted, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "Run, go to 'Hattan if you must but get out of ere! Go now!"

I could faintly hear the trace of fear in his voice. Five against two are not good odds especially if you're in Brooklyn at midnight and these boys were strong, tuff, rough looking boys who were not to be messed with. Not to mention I have never gotten into a street fight before.

"No, West, I am not going to leave you!"

These boys were quick to gang up around us.

"Well if it ain't West of da Bronx. "A newsie said. Apparently West knew more people than I had known. The boys were staling closer to us and in a flash I felt two hands go around both of my arms holding me back, I looked over and the same had been done to West. Before I knew it we were being led down to the end of the dock and my heart was quickening its pace. Honestly, I had never been this scared in a very, long time. Not since my parents died and Luciano was there to protect me.

_Don't tell you're a girl_, suddenly popped in my head. I knew of Brooklyn's reputation with girls, although each borough had t's fill in that category. Even my own brother was known to have a fling or two, but no one's was better (or in this case worse) than Brooklyn's. If they discovered I was a girl, I would be in deep trouble.

As we made our way further down the docks I saw some of the Brooklyn newsies were lounging around outside playing poker, moonlight swims, or telling stories.

We walked down slowly, the boys showing off their "prizes", us in other words.

I finally looked up when the two newsies holding me jerked to a stop beside a giant pile of crates and boxes assembled in a tower like sculpture.

"Heya Spot! We caught some trespassers, an guess who it is? West from da Bronx!'" A newsie yelled at the large pile.

What I was dreading was finally here. I had heard the name Spot, the very name that made me shiver and bite my lip

The King himself, Spot, leaped down from his 'throne' and glared at us, his ice blue eyes staring at us. . I audibly gasped at the sight before me. I had never seen him this up close before and never this intimidating. For a moment I caught myself starring into his eyes, but I dropped eye contact when I remembered this is pretty much a life or death situation. I hated myself for thinking this, but Spot was not bad looking. For a street rat we was decent, his jaw was defined, yet his chin was soft and his shirt was unbuttoned down to his naval and the sleeves rolled up exposing a well defined chest and toned biceps, and his hair; soft short curls that seemed to wisp in fall in all the right places framed his face in a way that quite literally took my breath away.

I was disgusted at myself for even looking at him and I made a note to slap myself later.

Luckily, Spot didn't acknowledge me. Luciano always took precautions to make sure the other boroughs didn't know about me. I mean, he kept me inside for most of my life and when he finally let me out to the library, someone had to walk me there and back. I had never sold a paper n my life, so that plan to keep me unknown and safe had worked, until tonight that is.

Spot smirked."Heya West". This was all a game to him. He was enjoying seeing people squirm under his steely gaze.

West grimaced, "Heya Spot"

"How are ya doin down in da Bronx?"

"Neva' bettah, Spot"

Spot smirked, amused at West's sarcasm.

He turned to me, "Who's this, Race? I ain't never seen him before-or should I say her."

I gasped, "How did you-"

"Please, dollface, I'se know a goil when I'se see one, if you'se know what I'se mean" And there's the reputation thing again.

I blushed when I realized what he was implying. My long red hair tumbled down and hung around my face. I stared at the ground, ashamed that my secret was out.

"Wow Luciano must be desperate for newsies if he's letting girls join his borough." Spot said aloud causing his boys to laugh.

"Now" Spot continued, "We needs to figure out what to do with youse, but first I'se wanna see this doll's face" He said, reaching for my face.

"No!" West yelled as he tried to break free from his captors. His antics only caused him to get a soaking.

"No stop! Leave him alone!" I shouted. I struggled and thrashed against my captors hold's but only one thing became free, and that was my long dark curly hair.

"Wait a minute boys." Spot said holding up his hand to stop West's soaking. A sudden smirk spread across his face. He looked at me, a sly look on his face told me he was scheming something. West looked up from his spot on the ground, blood coming from his lip and nose. His eyes widened as he realized my identity was shown.

"I'se know's who you'se are." He said just abouve a whisper. He pushed himself away fro mthe crates and paced around his group of newsies. "Boy's da plans ave changed. I'se want something more outa dis deal." He stopped pacing in front of me. "I'se want her."

"What, NO!" West yelled earning himself another few punches. They punched him in the face and pinned his arms back, almost to the point of breaking.

"No stop hurting him!" I yelled. I could not bear to see him getting beaten like this. "Let him go!" I laughed, finally they had their fill. "Take me, I'll go!" I could not believe what had just came out of my mouth.

"What?" Spot rumbled confusedly.

She cringed away before repeating, "Take me. I will stay in Brooklyn."

His brow furrowed as her words sank in. I guess he was not expecting me to willingly comply.

Indignantly she snapped in a surprisingly bold voice, "_If _I do- you must promise to let him go."

Pasing for a dramatic effect Spot brought his hand up to his chin as is he was deep in thought. Thinking it over for a moment he replied, "I'se promise. But dere's no turnin back goalie."

Taking another deep breath she said, "You have my word. I will stay in Brooklyn with you."

"No!" West shouted "Don't do dis! Please, I'se is beggin you'se, don't do dis!"

I don't know why West was begging me not to go to Brooklyn. Weather it was because he didn't want me in Brooklyn with Spot, or he didn't want to have to deal with telling my brother his little sister in in the hands of the "enemy", I don't know.

I remained silent as I gazed back up at Spot. He heart was beating faster than ever bofore and it had just hit me then how much of a life or death moment this was. If I stayed in Brooklyn, West could go bak tell my brother, and get me out. Although I don't know how much bloodshed that would cost. But I couldn't let them hurt West anymore.

His eyes roamed my body, top to bottom as he leaned down and got close to me as he observed me. Then his gaze met my own again and I swore I though his eyes widened a bit. Why, I don't know. I thought I heard him mumble something but I could not be sure.

"You have a deal." I said as strongly and fearless as I could.

"No!" came West's cries again.

"Good. You will certainly be of far more use to me than him. More use than I originally thought."

His last statement left me puzzled, but that was the least of my worries now.

I nodded sadly and he watched me for a moment before snapping his fingers telling the other boys to release West. We started to run to each other, hoping to have a final embrace, but someone was holding me back. Spot lurched between us and delivered one final blow to West's face.

I blinked fast, tears gathering behind my eyes as I glimpsed at West who had fallen to the ground. " No, stop!" I cried struggling against the boy who held me "Can I not at least say goodbye?" I begged.

Spot turned towards me his brows furrowed in disgust. "What makes you think you deserve one," he growled.

"Go, West!" I said, I didn't want to see my best friend get hurt at the hands of this monster any longer.

He just stared at me, confusion and worry echoing in his eyes.

"Now!" I screamed.

He took a tentative step forward but the boy holding me tightened his grip as a warning causing me to wince. Not wanting me to get hurt, West turned to leave but not before telling me he would come for me. He turned and limped down the docks back to the Bronx.

"Oh an West." Spot shouted. "Tell Luciano dere's not bother tryin ta win anymore." West raised his hand displayed with a very crude gesture before once again walking.

The moon was illuminating his silhouette, growing smaller in the distance as it ran to safety and I stood there watching, at the entrance to hell and the reality of what had just happened hit me with full force. The tears I'd been blinking back in the strangers presence fell with unstoppable fury, and I finally realized that I was in deep. I just didn't know _how _deep yet.

A/N Hey guys! So two uploads in two days, I think that's a record! So this story is beginning to take shape. I did however take inspiration fro the Once Upon A Time episode with Bell, more than the Disney cartoon, but they both follow the game lines. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review follow and favorite. It would mean the world!


	7. Chess Game

Ch 7

Chess Game

I watched as some of the Brooklyn boys present started to make their way to their warehouse. I trembled in fear, not knowing what was going to happen next. A small cough behind me made me turn around and gasped when I was Spot Conlon standing there.

"Please," I breathed nerviously. "At least let me run home and get a few of my-"

"Dere aint nothin dere for you'se anymore-"

"But my family-"

"Dere no longer your concern. Everything you'se is gunna need is here."

"Please!" I yelled grabing his arm in a brave move, "At least let me see them!"

Follow me." He said pulling his arm from my grasp ignoring my pleas. "I'll show you'se around, den you'll join me foar dinner."

Just then I felt a flare light up inside of me. Food was the last thing on my mind at that particular moment, and I would want nothing less than to break bread with the man who is keeping me here.

"No thank you."

The boys walking with us stopped at Spot did, and some of them even "Ohhed" at my response.

"What did you'se just say to me doll?"

Straightening up I held my head high and repeated " first off, I said No thank you. And secondly, please do not call me that name." Only then I looked at his face and could see the anger brewing inside of him. Maybe I should stop now, after all I was still afraid of what was going to become of me, but then again, what could I loose? "I told you I would stay here. That was our agreement. I will not be joining you for dinner."

"Why are you'se being so difficult?!"

My eyes widened in disbelief, "You keep me here against my will and don't understand why I'm being 'difficult'?! I've lost my family, my friends and my freedom!"

Anger laced my voice when I also added, "You've succeeded in frightening me if that was your goal. I hope it made you feel better about yourself."

More "Ohh's" and laugh's came from Spots boys, but one glare and they shut it.

Finally, we got to the warehouse, the boys shuffled up- Spot in the lead.

***~*Spot's P.O.V (cause I can)~*~**

She looked at me like some animal does when it knows its trapped. I smirked, mostly because I knew it killed her. Yes, she would be perfect, I just had to figure out how to use her.

"Shall we go in?" I asked, offering my arm.

She looked from him to the door and back, as if to say, "Are you going to get that?' and with an eye roll, I obliged. When it swung open, I pointed through the door with the tip of his cane.

"Afta You _doll_." I said in a mocking manner, knowing how she didn't like that name.

She looked at me, her big brown eyes seething with hatred.

"Hey, youse Italian, right?"

She spat, "Yeah, why?"

"Youse got the tempa, jis like Irishmen like me."

~*~Back to Bell~*~

I rolled my eyes at his distasteful way of flirting and swept my way through the door, and the boys followed after, steadily filling up the bottom floor common room. Unlike what I was expecting, there were newsies everywhere, waiting for their leaders return. I was disgusted. If only they had known of the events that took place just minutes prior, I was sure they would not be laughing. But then agan, this was Brooklyn, not the Bronx. Making myself comfortable in a nearly broken down chair, I didn't notice the Spot follow me across the crowded room. Standing behind me, he surveyed his boys.

"They'll use any excuse to start a party," he said in my ear, smiling.

I in the chair jumped a bit, but tried to kept my face calm. I refused to show weakness to Spot Conlon. I was a prisoner in a foreign borough, and I had to be strong, if not for Luciano and the Bronx, then for myself. Wordlessly, I turned my face away from his. After a few seconds of my ignoring him, Spot sighed. Taking one last look at the me, he stood and whipped his cane from his belt loop. My face snapped to look at him. He saw me swallow hard and fear flash in my eyes as I pressed herself as far as I could against the back of the chair. Spot rolled his eyes and smirked, his own mocking way of showing that he meant no harm. Spot stepped onto a nearby tabled and pounded the cane against the wood, trying to catch everyone's attention. Instantly, Brooklyn's entire population of newsies stood in silent attention of their leader.

"Evening, boys," Spot called, smirking.

The room erupted in cheers.

"We did it, boys! The plan worked! And in a much better way than we'se planned."

Again, the newsies burst into happy cheers.

" Along with The Bronx's defeat, they has present us with an extra special gift."

I glared up at him.

With a flourish, Spot offered his hand down to me, still wearing my boy's clothes. Hesitant, I took his hand, afraid of what might happen If I didn't, and stood on the table next to him.

"This, men, is the key."

I grimaced at the comparison he made to me and an object. Now I finally understood. I was part of his plan. How, I wasn't sure just yet. But I knew the turnout wasn't going to be good. My anger grew as he reached up and took the cap from my head allowing my dark brown hair to tumble down my back. The entire room instantly rushed to take their caps off in the presence of a lady. _At least his newsies have respect. _I thought to myself.

"So, in da aftermath of da Bronx's loss to yours truly- she has agreed ta stay with us for a while."

All the newsies whooped and cat called, erupting in conversation again. But Spot wasn't done. Pounding his cane against the table once more, they immediately quieted.

"Now-" he said, smirking as he pushed his cane through the belt loop at his hip.

"I'se is thinking a celebration is in order!"

In a split second, the party began again. Spot leapt down from the table and offered me a hand. This time, I ignored it and stepped down on my own. Grabbing my cap from his hands I made my way to a crate around a small table occupied by a few newsies.

They seemed not to notice me until one young boy pointed me out, soon after; the two older boys looked at me as more filed in after them.

"So, a goil in Brooklyn. A Bronx goil none da less."

I looked up at him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Who are youse?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. I jumped a little at the harshness in his tone but I tried to keep my composure.

"That's for me to know and you _not_ to find out." I replied glancing from one boy to the next. His eyes darkened, yet he smirked and moved closer to me. My heart started to race and I felt like he could sense my fear, because the smirk turned into a full out smile.

"What ya doin' heah?" he asked his voice softer though filled with intention. I backed up when he sat down next to me but was stopped by his friend who sat behind me.

"Spot brought me here." I sure as hell was not going to tell them the obvious mistake I made earlier. But _had _it been a mistak? If West was here, who know what would have happened to him by now? He could very well have been dead. .But I was after all a female, maybe Spot does have some respect. I hoped none of the fear I felt leaked out into my voice. He laughed and ran his hand along my arm. I jerked it back and narrowed my eyes. "Don't touch me." I said my stubbornness returning and my fear momentarily forgotten. The boy looked to his friend who was laughing behind me. I turned my head slightly and looked up at the other boys.

"Doll…" I looked back down at the boy talking to me. "I can touch ya when I want to." I shook my head and attempted to get up, but the boy behind me grabbed my forearms and pulled me back down.

"I said don't touch me!" I yelled trying to push the boy off of me. The one who seemed to like talking so much grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I screamed and tried everything I could to get him away from me.

"Aw, don't fight it doll face, just go along wit it." the boys laughed.

"You tell 'er Striker." His friend behind me replied. Striker, now that I found out his name, pulled me upwards and pushed me against the wall and leaned in to kiss my neck. I felt anger rise inside of me. I hated Brooklyn, why Spot would let his boys do this, no man should ever take advantage of a woman like this, it was wrong and immoral, and the newsies knew nothing of that.

"Help!" I gasped hoping by some miracle he would help me. He leaned in again to start the struggle between us. This is when I realized no one was going to help me, even though I begged once more. "Please…help me." I said still trying to fight off Striker but getting tired. I watched him shrug and take off his hat running his hand through his hair.

I heard Striker laugh under his breath. I looked back up at him, and my eyes widened at the thought I may lose this battle. Again Striker attacked me and I started to give in knowing I had no chance.

I closed my eyes but opened them again when I felt Striker's pressure being lifted off of me. I saw him being pulled away and at first I was looking to see if Spot was doing it. But instead of seeing Spot I saw another boy with silver blond hair and tan skin. He had his hands grasped around Striker's arm and he jerked back. I pulled my own arm away from Striker's grip which had loosened and slapped him across the face. He let me go completely and I watched as he stumbled being pulled back by the blond haired boy. My breath was coming out in gasps and I brought my hand to my neck and massages the place where he had bitten it. I turned to the boy who was glaring at the others around us. " Alright, Spot sent me to get her and to tell you'se no one else touch 'er…for the rest of the night." I looked up at him and our eyes met briefly. "Come on." He commanded gently taking my arm and lead me away towards eh stairs. Striker wiped the blood away from his mouth and smiled.

"Maybe we'll finish this next time doll face." He whispered as I passed by. The other boys around him laughed and whistled as I kept walking.

_What animals. _I thought.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened back there." The boy said. I looked at hi in surprise. His voice was light and almost airy, not like the other boy's whose were gruff sounding. I looked at his boy and noticed he had brown eyes. "Are you all right?" I detected the slightest bit of a French accent. "Are you okay?"

Unable to speak fro shock I dumbly nodded my head. "My name is Matches by the way." Sensing my confused look, with his free hand he pulled out a pack of matches from his pocket. "Never go anywhere without them." I smiled at him realizing he wasn't going to hurt me.

Spot was waiting at the top of the stairs for me and I followed him the rest of the way a room at the end of the hallway. I had no idea why he had brought me up here, but I was not eager to find out.

"Hey, Doll." He said to me.

"Will people stop calling me that name! I hate that name, especially when you say it." I busted. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. All my words disappeared when I noticed that we were so close. My cheeks grew red and I looked down.

"Don't tell me what to do, and stop yellin' it won't make ya point, nor will it make me stop callin' ya a name." I felt his grip tighten. "I don't know anything about you, not even your name, but at some point in everyone's lives we gotta loin to take care of ourselves, because not everyone has a savior." I nodded. "This is New York, not heaven, things like what happened to you downstairs happen all the time in these streets, but sometimes the goil don't get away, sometimes the guy does have a knife and he ain't afraid to use it. There are people that like to see other people die and suffer, and there are people who won't save you if they notice someone hoiting you." I was silenced by his speech and I nodded again. This one of the strangest night I've ever had. Spot was confusing me, first he's mean next he's trying to gove me advice. Slowly I looked up into his blue eyes and we stood there for a few seconds before he let me go. Then I realized something. I knew those eyes, I had seen them before. A blank expression bore on both of our faces, and I knew he recognized too. A flashback plagued both of our minds.

"_Ain't you'se on da wrong side of da city?" a new voice came behind up. Turning to look I was two other boys headed towards up. Now I was really scared, but they didn't seem like they wanted to harm us. They looked more interested in the boys harassing us. The other boy spoke again._

"_Chance."_

"_Patches. Don't ya think ya should be goin back ova da bridge now?" the apparent Chance said walking in front of us._

"_If I'se can count right, dere's four of us and two of you'se."_

"_Ise wouldn't be too suar. After all' dis is my borough, you'se is the outsider." The other boy seemed to consider this and slowly took a few steps back. "Next time-" he seem to threated before leading his boys out of the alley. I watched them all leave but not after I met the bright blue eyes of the smallest boy in the group._

I remembered the first time I saw those blue eyes and then Spot was jerked back a reality. The King remembered the incident like it was yesterday. "Youse that girl from 5 years ago," Spot whispered weakly. I nodded.

"That would be correct."

Spot fell back onto a small stool with a broken leg. Something had settled in his stomach. He took a few shallow breaths before standing up to face me once again.

Something about the way he held himself commanded absolute power and respect. He was dangerous, and I could see it in his eyes cold and calculating as they watched me.

"Your name is Belle," he stated at last. So he _knew my name that must mean he knows who my brother is, and that must mean big trouble. _I thought to myself.

I nodded. "My full name is Bellina, but everyone calls me Belle…" I whispered softly. "What's your real name?" I asked hesitantly. His brows furrowed.

"You'se don't speak unless I'se tell you'se too." he roared in anger as his stance stiffened.

My own eyebrows creased in anger at the notion. "You cannot tell me when I am allowed to speak. That is a right of my own choosing," I spat.

He took two large strides and was standing in front of me, his face inches from mine; his breathe escaped in angry spurts.

He reached forward and wrapped a strong hand through my hair at the back of my head. He pulled forcing me to look at him. "You'se is my prisoner now and dat mean's you'se is mine. I'se own you. Every fucking bit of you, _doll_," he growled, his eyes wondering my body before reconnecting with mine.

"You'se lost everything when you'se swore yourself to me. I'se control you'se. I'se tell you when to eat and when to breathe and any resistance will not be tolerated. Do I'se make myself clear?" He whispered his words harsh and sharp as he spat them at me.

I nodded feverishly, trying not to hurt my scalp anymore, hoping that if I complied his hand would release its death grip on me and I would be able to move my neck freely.

He drew his hand back and I clutched my head, gasping as I stared at him with wide eyes wondering what had caused such barbaric behavior.

His eyes bore into mine as he stood, shooting me one last warning glance before turning away from me to a wardrobe in the corner of the room. He opened it, rummaged through it and produced a dress. A simple blue one with some white trimmings.

"Put dis on. No goil should be goin around wearin' pants," he said after a moment. "Come down for dinenr once you'se is done."

"What if I do not wish to," I dared to say after what had just happened.

His eyes narrowed.

"Let's just clear some stuff up right now. You'se done eat now, you'se don't eat at all. An judging da way you'se look now, you'se can't afford ta go a night without a meal."

I glared at him.

"I'se have some things ta take care of. I'se will be expectin you'se," he added as he moved towards the door.

He excited and for the first time that night, I was left alone. I ran to the door and jiggled the knob, but it was locked. Not that it would do any good. Even if I got out that way, the entire Brooklyn newsboy crew was just a staircase away, and I did not want to go down there again. Turning to the wall I spotted a window and went to it. I gazed out but noticed there was no fire escape close enough to get down. I sighed. I really was trapped here. Like a prisoner. A prisoner of war. Spot knew who I was, and that scared me more than anything. Obviously he was planning something, otherwise he would not have almost broken my neck. I took another deep sigh and walked over to the bed. I picked up the dress and even noticed there was a blue ribbon for my hair. I stripped of my old boy's cloths mentally apologizing to whoever I borrowed them from, and slipped on the dress. It fit rather well. I buttoned the back and pulled my hair out of my face and tied it with the ribbon. I looked around the small room and found a broken mirror on the floor. My mother's voice ran in my head. '_Seven years of bad luck.' _

I didn't have time to admire myself long as the door opened with a jolt a moment later. I jumped back in surprise, my eyes widening as I turned.

He stood near the doorway appraising me, his bright eyes wondering the length of my body.

"Dat dress suits ya better dan da pants ya was wearin earlier," he spoke in a sarcastic tone, that smirk playing on his chiseled face.

I remained silent, unsure how to take his comment and a slight blush rose on my cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He stepped forward offering me his arm and I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at the gentlemanly gesture. When I hesitated however, he grasped my arm hard pulling me into him and leaving a tight grip on my arm. I winced and a small cry of pain escaped my lips at the roughness of his actions as he pulled me out of the room and down the hall.

We raced down the stairs and I noticed not as many newsies were here as earlier. Some were passed out on tables or over chairs, but the more responsible ones must have gone to their bunks earlier.

We walked until we came upon a room with two places set on opposite ends of a make shift table. He all but pushed me down into the chair on one end before taking his on the other. He placed his elbows on the table in front of him, his fingers meeting at the tips as he peered over them at me in a calculating glare.

I tried to stare back with just as much defiance in my gaze, but I had a feeling that was a feat that would never be accomplished.

"You'se is gunna eat with me every night, unless I say otherwise," he spoke as a smaller newsie brought out food. Some kind of soup.

I picked up my spoon and took a sip. Cabbage. It wasn't horribly, but it wasn't the best. Of course I wasn't going to expect much, we were all newsies one way or another, and things were rough all over. I don't know exactly what to expect but I was grateful to have good food.

"So is that my purpose then? Dine with me so you don't have to eat alone," I mused.

His face lowered into a scowl. "What did I'se just say about speaking out of turn," he growled. "And no, you'se will be of greater use ta me," his eyes flickered deviously. "You'll see."

I ignored his ominous implications and tried to enjoy my soup. I looked up as I could feel him watching me, to see his eyes trained on me. He was a very observant man and it seemed he was always watching my every mood.

"Look's like you'se got something on your mind," he observed.

I glared at him.

He nodded. "Go ahead, what is it?" he allowed.

"I was just going to ask whether or not your mother ever taught you not to stare." I replied shortly.

He smirked. "Even if she did, dat dress makes it hard not ta," was his quick reply. I glowered at him.

"So why am I so valuable you?"

"I'se knows who ya are Bell. I'se know who your brother is, and I'se know's he wants a war. And he'll get one, and loose."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You'se see Bell, war is like a chess game. You'se gotta have the right pieces ta win. And right now, I have da right pieces."

I finally understood. He was going to use me to get to Luciano.

"He won't give in. Him and his newsies will fight for me."

"Don't be so sure." He said to me. We were silent for a few moments, both of us trying to finish our soup until he broke the silence.

"What do they say about me in the Bronx?" He asked after a few moments of quiet thoughtful eating.

"The newsies?" I asked. He nodded.

I suppressed a chuckle. "They've turned you into a legend."

His eyes widened.

"They tell stories about you. They say you soak people for looking at you the wrong way. That your evil incarnated, and wreak havoc on the town. They call you a monster, a beast." I explained with an eye roll.

He smirked, almost in awe. "Da beast," he chuckled darkly. I noted the expression seemed to suit his face. He was pleased with what he heard.

"You enjoy the fact that you scare people?" I scoffed.

"I like that they fear me," he answered with no hesitation. "Fear demands respect."

The rest of the meal went by rather quietly. There were a lot of things I wanted to ask him, but I didn't dare. When we finished, we stood up our eyes focused on each others' and we walked down the hall.

We walked up the main stairs then down the hall, but instead of going into the room we were in earlier, we turned right to a smaller door. Spot opened it and we walked up another small flight of stairs.

"Just thought I's show you you're room." He opened another room that was covered in dust and squeaked when it opened. He gestured I go inside and I obeyed. But instantly I regretted being so willing. Spot's hand flew to my back and pushed me in the confined space. It reminded me of a tower from one of the novels I had read once about a girl with long golden hair.

"A few days in ere would do ya good. Start learning your place here, doll, you won't be leaving any time soon," he warned before slamming the door behind him and locked it, leaving me alone in the cold damp room with my thoughts, fears and never ending tears.

A/N Heyo! So this is a long chapter for you guys to make up (once again) for my long overdue update (once again). I really do apologize for keeping you guys waiting, but this story is harder to write then I thought, but I have the next few chapters planed out so they shoulden't take long (hopefully). So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was the hardest one to write so far it was still fun. I'm likening dangerous Spot, it's kinda hot. Haha. So on that note, let me know what you guys think. Please leave me a review and I WILL answer back, who knows, I might even dedicate a chapter to you. Thanks guy for your support!


	8. Home

Ch 8

Home

The floor to my new "room" was cold and dank. The stone was chilly and there was a good thick layer of dust covering its surface. The tears fell freely down my face dropping onto the cold stone. I was cuddled within myself, hoping that maybe I would wake up and be back home in the Bronx. But that was unlikely. Over and over again I half silently asked myself if giving myself up was the right thing to do. And as much as I hated being here, I think it was. I had no idea what tie it was seeing as I did not have a watch, but I would guess it was about dawn. My mind drifted to West and my brother and even Gavino back in the Bronx, and what they might be doing right now. If they even cares I was gone, but of course they would care. They are my family after all. But I could not help but to feel sorry for myself. Had I been selfish for wanting to stay? No, I did not think so. Still I thought.

_Yes, I made the choice, For the Bronx, I will stay_

I realized after hours of thinking that I did this for the Bronx. I guess I was trying to play hero, trying to prove I was something much more than just "Luciano's little sister". Heroism. That's what they called it I my novels. But this was a fairytale I had not hoped to live in. I thought it would be exciting to live in one of my adventure fairytale books, but now I'm learning it's not as much fun being the hero as I thought._  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!_

In a fit of fury, I ran to the heavy wooden door and flung myself at it in hope I would somehow break it down. I ponded on it as if it was Conlon as I cursed at him. I pushed my back against the wall in defeat and slowly slunk down it bringing my knees to my chest in a way of comfort for myself.

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again!_

There was not person in the world that I hated as much as Spot Conlon at that moment. He was going to use me to get to my brother, use me against him. And there was nothing I could do about it. I don't know what he planned to do to me, but my plan was to stay as faraway from him as possible, whenever possible, and I just prayed my Italian temper wouldn't get the best of me and get me into trouble. _  
Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed That a home could be dark and cold I was told Ev'ry day in my childhood: Even when we grow old Home will be where the heart is Never were words so true! My heart's far, far away Home is too  
_I remember five years ago when we made our journey here from Italy, my Papi told me wherever your heart is, you're home is too. I did not understand. My heart wanted to be in Italy, but my family was here in New York. I guess what he was saying is that the ones you love is where your home is. But I have no loved one's here. Only in Bronx. But I guess I would have to start getting used to Brooklyn as a home. Even though it was the thing I wanted least in my life.

_Is this home Is this what I must learn to believe in Try to find Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case I should stay here forever Held in this empty space._

What if I was to be in here forever? Never able to see my family or friend in Bronx again? Never able to go back to the library and read?__

Oh, but that won't be easy I know the reason why My heart's far, far away Home's a lie

I got up and moved to the small bared window on the other side of the room and peered out. I needed to get out of here, but I knew that wasn't an option. I was too valuble for Conlon t olet me go, and I was too scared to try to escape. _  
What I'd give to return To the life that I knew lately But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back_

I put myself into this situation. I didn't have to take West's place, but I did. I made my bed and now I have to sleep in it, just because I played hero. But that won't solve my problems. I in Brooklyn, and I have to stop this war. Somehow. __

Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then As my life has been altered once It can change again  
Build higher walls around me Change ev'ry lock and key Nothing lasts, nothing holds All of me  
My heart's far, far away Home and free!

I gazed out of the small window once again, gazing over the ocean. Italy was there somewhere across the ocean. If we never left there, my parents would still be alive, and none of this would be happening. But the Bronx was out there too. Closer and the home I dad grown used to. Luciano would get me out of here, I was sure of it.

*~* In the Bronx~*~

West ran and ran from the docks of Brooklyn to the Bronx. When he got there dawn had begun to show. He slowed down and tried to catch his breath wondering how birds could do this every day. He lightly jogged to the lodging house and stumbled inside. Luciano, Gavino and a few others were lounged about waiting for his return and when they saw him, the got up to greet him.

"So what's the plan? Did Conlon fall for it?"

West, still trying to catch his breath tried to speak as clearly as possible; "Plan-went-wrong-Bell-in Brooklyn."

He others starred at West as if he grew two heads, and Luciano gripped his shoulder and leaned into him.

"What was that?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Your-sister-is in Brooklyn."

Luciano immediately bolted up the stairs and ran down the hall to his sisters room. He got there and furiously began to pound on the door, and trying to open it, but it was locked.

"Bell! Bell!"

But response, there was none.

"Aprire questa maledetta porta! " _Open this damn door!_

He stepped back and with a few skillful kicks, the door busted open. The four newsies entered the room to find Bell wasn't there. Luciano turned to West, grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Where the hell is my sister!"

"She snuck away, she put boy cloths on and she followed me to Brooklyn, then Spot got her. I couldn't help her! I'm sorry!"

After the moment it took for the information to sink in, Luciano exploded.

"What?" he shouted, pushing West further into the wall.

Hopper heard noises coming from Bells room, so he bounded up with wide eyes in the door to her room.

"What's happenin'?" he asked, tugging on Gavino's shirt.

The older boy pushed the younger one away with gentle force.

"Nothin', kid. Grown up stuff," Gavino said through gritted teeth. Right now, all he was focused on was killing West for letting his Bell go, then going to Brooklyn and killing Spot.

All the while, Luciano angrily muttered to himself as he reluctantly let go of West.

"So, what are we'se gonna do?" Gavino asked.

Jumping up in between them, Hopper looked up indignantly at the other boys.

"Do about what?"

One look from Luciano and Gavinio knew exactly what they were meant do.

"We're gonna take 'im down?" he asked.

Silently, Luciano nodded.

"And youse gonna take over?"

"Yeah. Brooklyn went too far getting a girl involved. Soak one of my boys, fine, but take my sister, and you're in for it."

All the while, Rabbit watched the two boys with intense curiosity and growing annoyance.

"Who took Bell?" He asked, jumping to defend her honor. Then he looked around her room and noticed she wasn't there. "Where did she go? Is she coming back soon?"

West looked uneasily at the other boy.

"Look, eh, kid, Bell ain't comin' back anytime soon."

Hopper looked up at West with confusion marring his eyes.

"'Course she is. Right, Lu?"

He swiveled his head to look up at the other boy, who shook his head.

"No, Hop. Not for a little bit."

A look of shear devastation washing over his face, and Hopper ranto Bell's nicely made bed and cuddled by himself on it. After a moment, he wiped tears away with his sleeve and spoke.

"Den-" the little boy paused, "What are youse two doin'?"

Looking at each other first, the older two sighed.

"Wese gonna make sure dat whoever took her never does it again." Luciano said, totally resolved to his cause.

"Good. How do Ise getta help?" he asked, springing to his feet with newfound determination.

Shaking his head, West spoke first.

"Youse have ta stay at da Lodging House. Dis could get dangerous and we'se don't want youse to get hurt."

Hopper opened his mouth to cut in, but West cut him off as he tousled the young boy's hair.

"We'se is gonna need someone to hold down da fort here. Can youse do dat?"

Jubilant at the thought of getting to be important, Hopper puffed out his chest and saluted the older boys and took off to the bunkroom with an encouraging push via West. Once he flew from sight, the remaining newsies began planning.

"He'se had dis a long time comin', ain't he?" Gavino said.

Luciano backed away to look out of Bell's window. _You stupid girl. _He thought about her.

"Alrght boys. We have a change of plans. Conlon's calling the shots, as of now. So we need to think sharp, so nobody do anything stupid. We will get my sister back, even if it means spilling blood."

A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I have so many ideas and I just have to fit them all somehow. And also, I just realized, I have completely forgotten to put a disclaimer out, so here it is for the whole story, I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES! I wish I did, but I don't, I do however own any characters you don't recognize. Also, I do not own Beauty and the Beast, or any storyline from it. The song featured in this chapter is called "Home" from BATB on Broadway, and I do not own that either. So please review and follow/favorite. It would mean a lot!


	9. Runaway

A/N Hey guys! So chapter is dedicated to MusicRox1610. Hope you like it!

Chapter 9

Runaway

~*~ Brooklyn~*~

The rising afternoon sun in the sky woke me up as it illuminated the city, at least from the tiny window in my "room" it did.

I heard footsteps outside my door and a moment later a key jiggled in the lock and the door swung open.

Spot walked in with two crusts of bread, and handed one to me.

I put it on the floor, refusing to eat anything else from this boy.

_You know, a hunger strike might not be a bad idea! _I thought to myself.

"Ain't youse goin' to eat it?" he asked, irritated after he had gone to all the trouble of ordering one of the smaller boys get something for her and then brought it up.

I glared at him, my brown eyes filled with unspoken rage. I felt like a bird, but a tropical one that was not meant to be caged up. But I was in Brooklyn now, and Brooklyn's property even though I wanted to smack myself for thinking that.

"I guess not then. Your welcome by the way"

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked. It was a question that had plagues my mind since the night before.

"That's for me to know." He answered shortly as if he had rehearsed what he would say if I asked that question.

"Why did you'se stay?"

"Heroism." I answered just as shortly as he did. "This could have been my chance to prove I could do something. To be brave, set an example. Not just stand there and wait for someone to get hurt. Maybe I could even stop this war. But why did you want to take me when you found out it was me?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know if I was on thin ice or not and I did not want Spot to get angry again. That was not a fun experience.

Spot walked over to the bench in my room and sat down, taking his time to get comfortable and arrange his thoughts. As he sat down I scooted as far away as I could from him cautious not to fall off the

"C'mon! Look I'se won't touch youse, but if you don't get ovah heah I ain't goin' to tell youse why I took you!"

I slowly scooted back over but still kept my distance.

"Brooklyn and Bronx are at war, but as you'se may know, no one wanted ta made da foist move. So when I'se saw you'se, I though you'se could be valuable. Remember what I said last night about da chess game? Well you'se is da queen, and da best way ta take down da emery is by capturing da Queen. Bronx would do anything ta get you'se back. But I didn't know you'se was Luciano's sister. Otherwise I'se would ave done dis a long time ago's." "Follow me's." he said as he got up from the bench.

"Ise goin' to carry the bannah. Matches and Watch will stay here with you today. They won't hoit youse."

I had remembered Matches from the night before, and he seemed nice enough, but I had no idea who his Watch was, and I had hoped he wasn't on of the boys who was close to Stirker.

"Well what am I supposed to do all day?" I asked as I followed him into the hallway hurrying to keep up with him.

"Like I care" Spot smirked, "Clean, cook, whatever goils are good for. Besides sleepin' with, that is"

He grinned and sauntered down the stairs. He laughed as he was the disgust and discomfort in my eyes.

"Look, go anywhere you'se want, just stay away from da third floor."

"Why? What's up there-"

"It's forbidden!" he shouted at me. There was that temper again. He glared at me once more, and left to sell the afternoon edition. I thought to myself that I might as well get something done and so I went into what appeared to be a kitchen and filled a wooden bucket up with water. I figured I would do what Spot told me and I begun to clean the floors of the warehouse; it was not like I couldn't. I cleaned the lodging house in the Bronx all the time. Thinking about that made me feel lonely, lost and most of all sad. Who knows when the next time I was going to see my friends and family would be. I didn't know what Luciano was going to do, but I knew he was going to strike soon, fast and hard. And then I thought about Spot, and how all of this was his fault.

"Arrogant, pompous, no good…" I proceeded to call off every bad name and insult I knew in Italian, but stopped when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Thinking it was Spot, I immediately stopped what I was doing and froze where I was.

"You really shouldn't be saying that. If he heard you, well, I don't even want to think about what would happen if he heard youse."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I realized it wasn't Spot. This boy's voice was lighter and he had an English accent. I turned around and there stood a boy who looked my age or a year older with short hair he color of mahogany, a pocket watch twirling on the end of a chain in his hands.

I glared at him, "I don't care." Well, that was the biggest lie I have ever told.

He stared down sheepishly, "Well, my name's Henry, but everyone calls me Watch."

Noticing his watch once more I slightly rolled my eyes and mumbled "I wonder why?"

Not noting my sarcasm, he explained to me his watch was the only thing left of his parents he remembered. They could not afford to feed him, so he ran away from England and came to New York.

"Look that's a real nice story, but I don't know what I am supposed to do all day? Being a hostage isn't too appealing. Hey! I have an idea! How about you let me go back to the Bronx and we pretend this whole thing never happened? Okay?"

Watch laughed, "Yeah, okay, and let Spot kill me? No thank you. Why don't you finish cleaning like he said?"

"Alright, but I don't know my way around."

"Well we can show you!" I turned around and say Matches coming from around the corner. I smiled and put the dirty rag I found back in the wooden bucket. I got up and followed the two boys into the common room. They were explaining to me where everything was. We got to the first floor and they showed me one of the bunkrooms. I had seen this floor since it was the one where my dudgeon/room was. We got to the second floor where there was another bunkroom and what appeared to be a washroom. I peered down the end of a long hallway and noticed there was a small narrow flight of stairs

"Whats down here?" I asked

"Oh nothing-it's nothing." Watch said as he grabbed one of my arms to prevent me from walking towards the door.

"Just an empty storage room, nothing to see, nothing important."

"Well if it's nothing and not important, then it's shouldn't matter."

"Look Bell," Matches said. "Why don't we go back downstairs and see what work we could find to do?"

Reluctantly I let them lead me away, but not before I formed a plan. I was going back up here tonight.

The hours flew by when I was cleaning the warehouse. With Matches and Watches help everything went by faster, but it was still grueling work. I could tell the warehouse had not been cleaned in sometime, due to the layers of dust and cobwebs all around. But we washed the windows, scrubbed the floors and I even got the boys to help me in the washroom. We even went into town to get some ingredients for me to make bread for the boys.

Slowly throughout the day the Brooklyn newsies had dribbled in the warehouse, but most were still gone. I had later learned the boys liked to go swimming and would usually stay out until after dark, which was the case this evening.

When most of the boys were back, I broke the bread for them, and they went to their bunkrooms or common room to either rest or play poker. Spot wasn't back yet, so I took the opportunity and slipped up to the second floor. I carefully made my way down the long hallway and came to the narrow staircase. I compensated weather or not this was a good idea, briefly weighed the pros and cons, but I let my curiosity get the better of me, and I began to climb the steps.

I got to the top and was greeted by a large wooden door. I reached for the handle and pushed and was completely shocked to find upon turning the handle that the door opened.

I gasped, wondering why it wasn't locked. By the way Watch and Matches talked about this place, it seemed like no one was allowed in there.

I pulled the door open a bit, peeking out into the room. I pushed to door open to its full capacity and examined the contents of the spacious room. It was darker lit than the hallway, large drapes were pulled in front of the windows and I went over to one pulling it back revealing the moonlight to shine in the room adding some light. I walked farther into the room walking in some cobwebs and tripping over a table once, but I finally made it to the other side. There was a desk and an elegant chair to match and for a moment I was confused. Why would this be in a newsie warehouse?

I cautiously moved towards the desk, coming around it to get a better look at the painting but something distracted me. On the desk lay a key covered in dust on the surface of a white piece of paper. I picked it up and rubbed the dirt off with my finger. It looked so familiar, but could not put my finger on it. I gazed back to the surface of the desk and picked up the piece of paper. I unfolded it careful not to rip I and read inside. In lovely loopy handwriting a small note read,

"Adam, I am sorry I am no longer allowed to see you. It breaks my heart knowing I will never see my best friend again. I'm sorry."

And it was signed with Ellie.

I placed the not back on the desk and looked up and behind the desk to the right of another drape covered window hung what appeared to be a painting. I walked towards it, careful to avoid squeaky floorboards.

I stood in front of the painting, curiously glancing at the smiling faces encased within. There were three of them, all arranged in a pose that clearly resembled a family portrait.

At the head of the picture stood a sturdy looking man, his dark mustache and deep eyes commanding power and respect. To his left stood a petit woman with fair hair and a kind smile. Below them was a young child, both their hands on his shoulders. The boy looked to be in his early teens, but possibly younger. He was small, but looked more of an older boy. He had dirty blond hair and eyes with incredible depth for a boy his age. He was a clear spitting image of his father and there was no doubt in my mind just who he was. Those eyes were something I would never forget.

I looked curiously at the boy in the portrait. He seemed lighter in the picture, almost happy; there was a passion in his eyes, a light that had long since burnt out.

My mind was reeling as I looked at the painting in detail. The frame and even some of the painting was tarnished and blackened as if it was set aflame. I skimmed the frame that held the painting. At the bottom, written in thin cursive letters were the words _To: Adam_.

I blinked.

Adam.

That was his name, the "beast" that held me here. Spot's real name.

Knowing this made him a fraction more human than he had been the night before. I glanced around, moving to a bookshelf on the opposite wall as I realized this room was very personal to him and that I probably should not be here.

I decided to skim the shelf quickly for a book to read and be on my way.

My eyes glistened with delight as I realized just how many books there were. I brightened, reading titles, running my fingertips along the spines gently as I curiously peered back at the painting.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a strong hand grasp my upper arm roughly and push me forward into the book shelf. I felt someone's hot breath on the back of my neck as they pressed my body roughly into the shelf.

"What are you'se doin ere?" the voice whispered furiously in my ear. I recognized his angry voice instantly and shuttered, realizing I should have never came in here.

"N-Nothing-I," I stuttered unintelligibly.

"I'se told you'se ta stay off da third floor," his voice rose quickly as he spoke and by the time he had finished he was screaming at me.

"You'se are never ta come in ere!" he roared, grabbing me and spinning me roughly to face him, throwing my back quickly into the bookshelf. The air was momentarily knocked from me and I gasped as I stared at him with wide, scarred eyes.

I swallowed, finding just an ounce of courage within me. I narrowed my eyes. "Well maybe if you let me have some freedom and didn't keep me locked up like a caged animal, I wouldn't have come here! I'm a human being, not a dog! Maybe if I was in the Bronx-"I yelled back, but never finished for I felt the sting on the side of my face before I saw it coming. My head turned sharply as I cried out in surprise as he lowered his hand, still breathing deeply with anger.

My hand flew to my cheek, holding the burning flesh as I turned my head to glare at him, hurt filling my eyes.

Not even my own father had ever struck me, and I had to admit that the emotional wound was slightly more painful than the physical one. Never have I been more scared of Spot then I was in that moment. He had hurt me before, but in no level compared to this.

"GO!" He yelled at me. "Get out of here!"

I had never seen him so angry and I just could not take the shouting anymore.

"Go!"

I ran passed him and out of the room tripping down the narrow stairs as I ran from the room leaving him there. I ran down the hall of the second floor down the stairs to the first and repeated until I was in the common room still running.

I passed through the entranceway of the warehouse and shivered as a gust of cold air hit my skin. I turned towards the draft curiously, shocked to find the front door open just a crack, the howling night winds pushing their way in.

I stopped in my tracks.

The door was open. It was so close.

He wasn't there to stop me.

I could leave. I could escape this place right now.

I couldn't stop myself from wondering what would happen if he caught me, from imagining how his temper would flare out of control.

But if he didn't.

I could be free of this place, be with my brother again, not worried about being used as a bartering chip against him. I could escape the pain and hell he had caused me. I could have a life again.

I only let myself think about how happy I would be before lunging for the door without another thought.

I sprinted out the door and back down the long docks of Brooklyn. I shivered in the cold night wearing only the dress he gave me, but I didn't care, I was free, free of the warehouse, free of him. All I had to do was keep running, running until I made it to the Bronx, ran into someone who could help me, where I could make my way home.

I shivered again as a gust of wind cut through my skin and I kept running into the dark expanse of the city, not looking back until I was out of breath and had put enough distance between myself and hell that I felt safe enough to slow to a brisk walk.

My breath came out in spurts in front of me, and I could see it the fog like reaction, materialize in the cool night air. I glanced around the dark city, jumping ever so slightly at the rustle rats in someone's garbage or the sound of an alley cat's screech or the howl or bark of a junkyard dog. I had always been wasy to scare and after my recent experiences I was more jumpy than ever.

I walked on a while longer before I heard the distant sound of men talking and my heart leapt. I hadn't expected to come upon help this quickly and raced towards the distant mumble of voices.

There were three men crowded outside of a pub around a horse pulling a cart. They were lounging around passing a bottle between them.

They looked up as I ran towards them, confusion etched on their faces. They looked at one another, raising their eyebrows in speculation before back at me.

"Hello there Missy, what in God's name are you doing all the way out here this time of night?" One of the men asked, taking another long drink from the nearly empty bottle as he eyed me curiously. He was tall, well built with dark hair and a bowler's hat that shaded his eyes. He seemed to me to be the man in charge, as the others watched his every move to see what he would do.

I breathed quickly as I cautiously stepped closer. "Please, I need your help," I breathed. "I'm trying to get home to the Bronx. Please Is there anyways you could help me?"

"We have places to be, girl, we can't very well stop and pick up someone we meet and drive them all over New York," he mused, leaning against the side of the cart.

"Please," I protested. "You don't understand, I have been held here against my will and I am-"

I was cut off by a roar of laughter. "Trying to get home." the same man chuckled. "We've heard this story all before."

"Perhaps we can give you a hand, for the right price."

"But I haven't anything to give you, I ran away and I—"

He stepped forward, closing the space between us. "I'm sure we could work something out," he insisted, his eyes wondering my body before meeting my frightened gaze once more. He reached forward to run the back of his hand across the side of my face.

"What's a pretty little thing like you really doing out here all alone," he asked, one of his hands gripping my arm tightly.

"I told you—" I said trying to slink away from his touch.

"Well I'll tell you what, have a little fun with me and my boys and we'll take you where you need to go," he persuaded, his hand running the length of my body.

I shook my head, shoving him as hard as I could away from me.

He gripped my arm tighter, chuckling darkly. "She's feisty, boys," he called and they laughed in return, each of them stepping closer, surrounding me as they gazed at me with animalistic eyes.

"No," I breathed. "Please, let me go, forget this. I'll find my own way. Stop it, you can't do this, stop!" I protested, kicking the man holding me as hard as I could.

"Bitch," he yelled, pulling me closer to him, his grasp becoming harder as his lips trailed down my cheek.

Another one of the man pulled at my dress and I stumbled trying to fight him off as well, landing on the hard cold damp street. I pushed myself onto my hands and knees and flipped over so I was sitting on my rear, my elbows supporting me.

I saw the man in the hat remove it from his head "I get her first," he growled, advancing on me. I tried scooting away, but he was too quick. He was atop of me, his hands resting on my shoulders as I trembled beneath him.

"More than one of us can have her at a time, Bill," another argued.

"I want her first," he growled, pushing my shoulders down so I was lying on the pavement.

"Jesus Christ!" One of the men yelled from where they stood watching.

He was holding his jaw tenderly, a shocked expression on his face as he gazed towards the street. I tried to look but I could not see anyone. Not a second later the other man let out a painful cry and gripped his arm. I swore I heard a faint clink ground as if glass had fallen. I listened and heard footsteps. I looked passed the man on top of me and emerging from the fog of the night was Spot, slingshot in his hand.

His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, and his jaw set in the familiar tight line I was so used to when his temper flared. He was breathing deeply and his stance suggested pure rage.

He turned towards the man that had been trying to attack me and spat in clear and concise words,

"Let er go."

"It's none of your business boy, be on your way," the man argued.

"She is my business. You have no idea the power I have. Ever hoid a' Spot Conlon?"

I noticed one of the men stiffen as he still held his jaw, a welt starting to form.

Well, I'se is da King a Brooklyn, an if you'se don't let er go, you'se have no idea what you'se is getting yourself into." he warned darkly.

"Go to Hell," the man replied simply, turning on me once again. I cringed away from him, trying with all my might to crawl away from him.

The truth was I didn't know which outcome was better for me. If I stayed here, I would endure an unbearable amount of pain and humiliation at the hands of these three strangers, but just maybe keep my freedom. If I left with Spot again, it was back to a life of captivity and I would no doubt have to answer to him and to the unbearable rage in his eyes for what I had done.

"Take care of him" the man nodded to his men before grabbing for me again as I rolled away from him.

"Sit still bitch," he roared, endless in his pursuits.

I still struggled as the sounds of fighting were going on near us. I tried, but couldn't see what was happening. I could hear grunting, flesh hitting flesh, swearing and cries of pain and anger, but my only concern was to try to get away from this man, and maybe by some miracle escape this scene all together.

He had come out here to save me, and was now going to pay the ultimate price for it. I had to do something.

"Stop," I cried. "Stop, please. You can have me, if you let him go," I whispered, not believing the words that were leaving my mouth. There I go again.

The men halted in the actions. There was a long silence of contemplation. I lay there panting on the ground wondering why I had stopped them from hurting Spot. With them doing it, there would be no more war.

"Let him go. Tie her up and get her in the back of the cart. We'll take her with us and have our fun later," the man that was holding me down ordered. He got up pulling me along with him and shoved me backwards into his friends. The two other men grabbed my forearms making it hard to struggle as the man formerly on top of me wrapped a rope around my wrists. I stayed calm, hopefully giving Spot a few moments to do think of something before I started kicking as hard as I could. I caught one man precisely where it hurt and another across the stomach.

I saw Spot grab one man from behind and he raised his arm and brought it down swiftly, bashing his gold tipped cane on his head. The man fell lifeless to the ground as I gasped in horror.

Spot took advantage of the shock of the moment and grabbed another man, wrapping his arms around his neck holding his came up again "Let her go and get lost or he gets it too," he threatened.

They released me, and Spot wasted no time in grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away from the entire scene fiercely. I tripped, nearly toppling over as I struggled to overcome the pain in my back. I felt my eyelids start to droop and I realized how tired I way and what had almost just happened to me. I began to sway and he grunted in frustration, grabbing me and swooping me into his arms as he carried me bridal style. I wrapped my arms lightly around his neck hands still tied, to keep from falling.

I gazed up at his face, his jaw was rigid as he gazed ahead, and there was fire in his eyes. I noticed his cheek was marked from the fight but that he otherwise seemed fine. I wondered if he was ever really in danger of losing. From the stories I heard, he was not.

I felt like a complete fool. My entire escape had been doomed from the start. What was I thinking? Truth was if it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead.

A cold gust of wind surrounded us and I shivered again I my cold and wet garments as I curled into his warm flesh. I closed my eyes in defeat and surrendered to darkness as Spot trudged through the streets of Brooklyn, me unconscious in his arms.

A/N Hey reader. No Belle is not dead, she just fainted. Haha. Whew, that was pretty intense. I hope you don't mind that I changed the wolves to people, I just don't think there were wolves in Brooklyn 1900. I tried writing the chapter with stray dogs, but it wasn't dramatic enough. So if you haven't made the connection yet I have based Matches and Watch off of Lumiere and Cogsworth. You can't write a Beauty and the Beast story without a likeness of those two characters. So I hope you all enjoyed this story and it would make me so happy if you would review, follow and favorite! Thanks!


	10. A Night with the King

Chapter 10

Night with the King

Dedicated to FurySaidtoaMouse. Thanks for the review and support!

~*~ The Bronx~*~

Luciano paced in his office. Back and forth occasionally pausing to take a swig from his glass of whiskey.

"Look Boss," Gavino started to say as he rose from his chair to face his leader. "We'se can't let I get away with dis. He has Belle."

"You think I don't know that!" Luciano yelled back. "Conlon, made the first move and now the war is starting. Now we just have to find some way to turn the tables to our favor."

"How are we going to do that?" West asked as he too stood from his chair.

"Someone had to go to Brooklyn and get ahold of her."

"Like a rescue mission?" West asked.

"No. As much as it pains me, we can't get her out of Brooklyn yet. That would only raise suspicion and get Conlon angry. No, we have to play this very carefully. We have to talk to her, make sure she's okay, then leave her in Brooklyn."

That was when Gavino had herd enough.

"How can you do that! Leave your own sister in the hands of dat-dat, bastard! Who know's what he's doin ta her there! Who know's f she's even still alive!"

"Calm down!" Luciano ordered. "Look I don't like this anymore than you do, but if she stays in Brooklyn, she could be of more use to us than she would be to Spot. He's going to try to use her to get something, but she knows where her true loyalties lie. That's why someone had to go to Brooklyn, find her and talk to her."

"What do you want me to say?"

West's voice surprised the other two boys.

"Who said you were goin?" Gavino said walking towards West. "If anyone is gunna go, its gunna be me. I'm closer to her."

"Yeah but I'se wont scare her. She hate's you, everyone can see it."

"Enough!" Luciano's voice echoes through the room. "Look West, I'se need you here to help me with some of this war stuff, Beau, go to Brooklyn, find Belle."

"What do you want _me_ to say?"

~*~In Brooklyn~*~

Spot kept moving though, his grip around my waist and knees firm as he carried me through the streets of Brooklyn. I had begun to rain and I could feel the energy from my body begin to drain out as I realized how cold it really was. Spot came to a stop and I looked up blinking to keep the falling raindrops out of my eyes. We had gotten to the warehouse much quicker than I had expected, but once my sight cleared, I realized we were not at the warehouse. We arrived at what seemed to be and abandoned storm cellar of some sort, but I guess Spot knew exactly what he was doing as he walked up the few stone steps in the front standing under the balcony to protect us from the rain. He placed me down and reached around his neck, but I did not watch him for long, I turned around and gazed through the rain into the Brooklyn roads. I had been so close and now here I am again with him. I guess I did owe him my life though. But why had he come after me, other than the fact I was still a "chess piece". Now that I think about it that was probably the only reason. He must have noticed me looking out to where we had walked form because he grabbed my arm hard and twisted me around to face him.

"No ya don't. Ise ain't gonna save ya from ya own stupidity again. Ya hear me? If youse weren't so important ta da war I woulda left ya there ta die. Ya got me?"

His eyes are sharp and angry as his tone, the lines clear. So I had been right about why he saved me. But why did I feel, disappointed? Was it because I had maybe wanted there to be more? No, it would never happen.

I glanced at the ground looking away from his eyes. I went to nod but that made my head hurt, so I simply said, "Yes."

I felt the rough skin of his free hand take hold of my chin and turn it up to him. "Look at me when you'se talk if you're gonna be the one who makes dis war worse dan it has ta be. You'se is lucky I didn't let dose men do what dey was gunna."

He was so present it was overwhelming and so was my headache. My legs knees began to buckle and my shivering was extreme . _God damn could this night get any worse?_ I thought. Apparently it could for a few moments after that thought, I fainted.

When I woke up, the night had taken its full grace on the sky. What little light left in the sky from the last time I was conscious was now gone. I was lying down on my back, but I wasn't outside like I had been with those men. _The men!_ I looked around but they weren't there, the ni remembered, Spot came and then he carried me. The last thing I remembered was looking at the rain, my chin in his strong grasp before everything went black. I looked down and saw I was lying on a rusty old cot in the corner of a room a ratty hole filled blanked barley covering me. Water was leaking in from above in a few spaces and it smelled of mildew. My breathing became heavier as I sat up and scooted against the hard metal backboard of the cot thinking of what could have happened to me.

"I'se didn't touch youse, c'ept ta carry youse in." I heard a mocking voice say.

There in the corner stood my captor.

I glared at Spot, my hair still wet from the rain, drops falling from my head. I threw the blanket off of me and pushed my legs from the top of the cot to dangle down the side of it.

"Stay." Spot told me. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I was going anywhere. It's not like there was anywhere _to_ go. I had no idea where I was after all! My head was really hurting too. Ignoring Spot, I slid down from the bed andlanded on my knees on the ground furiously running my hands along my arms trying to warm myself up.

I heard Spot stand up from his chair in the corner of the room and he lit a few candles and oil lamps scattered around the room filling the darkness with the little light they would provide. Shivering I heard my own teeth chatter and I began to rub my arms faster. Spot chuckled at my antics.

"Take ya shirt off." He told me as he crossed the room. I just stared at him. He rolled his when he saw I had made no progress and he began to undo his own articles of clothing shirts, sliding his suspenders down to dangle at his hips before he began o unbutton his blue checkered shirt. I cast my gaze away from him and scooted away from him pushing on the floor with my feet. "If I'se wanted ta take advantage of ya I'se would it have already ya dumb broad." He said as he tossed me a clean-ish shirt and new skirt.

Normally I would have yelled at anyone for calling me that but at the moment my brain was still wrapping around the concept of why he wanted me to do that in the first place. _Right_, I thought,_ the shirt is cold and wet and you need to take it off to get dry. _I remembered reading a book about general health and common colds.

Slowly I regrettably fumbled with the buttons in the back of my dress but my numb fingers were slow and shaking too hard to get the job done. With a scoff Spot got tired of watching me fumble with my own fingers and came over, crouching down next to me his hands quickly leaving his own shirt open before he started on the buttons on my dress. There was a speed to his obvious experienced fingers that had made me uncomfortable. I must have somehow shown it on my face because he smirked down me but did not say anything.

I considered apologizing him to make him happy, but realized I wasn't sorry. How could I be sorry for trying to escape captivity and gain my life back? I wasn't sorry, and I never would be. The only thing I was sorry for was not planning it through before I went.

Spot undid all of the buttons on the back of my dress faster than I had ever seen anyone, and I squirmed under his touch as his fingers lingered on the last button.

"You'se is a fool," he said to me at last. "What did c'ho think was gunna happen? You'se was gunna run all da way's home ta big brotha? I'se should ave let dem have you'se," with by back still turned he leaned closer to me, his soft breath on my back as he whispered to me, his anger not going anywhere. Instead it seemed to be growing the more he spoke about tonight's events.

"Should ave watched while each of dem had their way with you," he growled, eying me as he grasped my shoulders in his hands spinning my torso around to face him.

He narrowed in on me, kneeling in front of me as he glared at me with hate.

"I'se would ave enjoyed it," he growled, running his hands down the length of my arms and back up to my shoulders.

"Such a stupid goil, why do you'se continue ta defy me when you'se know it ain't gunna get you'se nowheres," he said, his breath coming out in short spurts, hot on my face.

He reached forward and wrapped one of his strong hands through my hair at the base of my neck, as he forced me to look at him, a familiar position I had experienced just about 24 hours ago. "You'se won't defy me like dis way again, Belle. You'se will never get out of Brooklyn. You'se will stay in dis place forever, you'se will rot here, and you'se better start getting dat through dat pretty little head of yours. Do you understand?" He hissed.

Being too shocked and stunned for words, and not being capable of nodding my head, I did nothing. In a flash he pulled my hair harder forcing y neck back more ejecting a cry from my lips. He shook me with his other hand that grasped my arm.

"I'se asked you a question," he roared before shaking and pulling at me once more, this time harder than before.

"Yes," I croaked finally able to get something out.

He let out a huff of breath from his nose and shoved me out of his grasp.

He was right, I had been stupid. He had every right to be angry, but what I didn't understand was what he had come after me and saved my life, and what I didn't understand even more was why I'd offered to do the same for him. I could have ended my problems and had stopped the war, one of my goals for coming to Brooklyn in the first place.

I shivered as the tears formed in my eyes. I had never felt more broken or helpless than I did right then, not even when my father dead or my mother abandoned us. At least those times, I had Luciano. Who I was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long to get me out of Brooklyn. I wanted nothing more than to be held by someone I loved. His gaze shifted back to my frightened form and I noted the casual way he was watching me, one arm draped across a knee raised in calculation.

"Stop shaking will you'se? If I'se wanted ta here to hurt you, I'se would ave done it already, like I'se told ya." I tried to stop my trembling, but I was cold and scared. Those two didn't add up to make a good 'how to act brave' combination.

"I'se still can't believe you'se ran," he said at last.

"How could you expect that I would never try to," I asked incredulously.

"You'se betrayed my trust."

"You have to understand why I did it."

He nodded. "What I'se still can't figure out is da stupidity…you'se didn't think it through at all. I'se expected you'se would calculate dis huge elaborate escape plan, not just a little run through the streets of Brooklyn on a whim. I's was expecting a challenge ta catch you'se, knowin who you'ar brother is an all." he added with a small smirk.

I closed my eyes with a sigh. "That's the thing, I'm Luciano's sister and everyone expects much out of me because f it, yet," I whispered sadly. "He had taught me nothing of survival and as for my not sought out escape plan, I saw an opportunity and I took it. I had to … get… I had to get home to know Luciano wasn't getting himself into any trouble because of me okay…I just…" I sighed. "I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone just because of me. If I'm going to be trapped here for the rest of my life, or at least until you get bored of me, I don't think I could have lived with the regret of not trying And I'm glad I did. At least for an hour, I was free," I whispered, staring at the ground as I clutched the material of my dress close to my chest, afraid at any moment he would take it from me. "What would you have done?" I asked him hoping he could somehow understand my situation.

"I'se would ave ran away like you'se. But I'se would ave gotten away."

He was quiet for a long time, watching me as I pondered his words.

He took a deep breath and told me once again to take my dress off.

I kept my back turned to Spot as I slid the dress down around my waist revealing my camisole under it as he slipped his own shirt off revealing his white wife beater undershirt. I pulled the dry skirt under my dress and replaced it with the wet one. He pulled me over closer to him on the ground next to the cot. When I tensed up he said, "Oh relax."

But honestly how could I? He was the one who had yelled at me in the first place causing me to run away and almost get kidnapped and possibly-dare I say raped from those men, but as much as I hate to admit it, he saved me. And now he was telling me to relax as he sat next to me.

I nodded to him unable to speak my understandings and he pulled me into his lap. I caught my breath believing he was going to hurt me, but he never did. I felt something that I never had before stirring deep in my stomach. As you can imagine, I'm not one for being violated, though I don't know if this really counts since he was helping me. He placed one arm around my back to support it holding gently onto my shoulder, and wrapped the other arm around my waist. Despite having been in the rain his body was much warmer than mine. He rubbed his hands in slow circles bringing the blood flow back into my body seizing my shivers, and I slowly began to feel myself relax in his arms.

I was so tired at that point. This had been one of the most exciting days in my life- if exciting is the word you would use. I had been though a lot in the last-say 16- hours and I was exhausted at one point my eyes started to close. "Don't fall asleep." He ordered his voice gruff and demanding yet no louder than a staged whisper.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled back.

"You'se damn well should be." But something in his voice made me feel like he might have been happy he saved me, and not just for the use of battle.

In the low soft candle light I could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he moved them back and forth, his hands floating along my skin. Much needed warmth spread through me, and my chattering stopped.

Though I knew I was okay now, or rather that _would_ be okay, I wanted to move away from him and I _should_ have moved away from him, but something in my mind was telling me not want to. His strong hands made it hard to move away from him. I tried even though I really didn't want to, for what reason I have no idea. I took a moment and thought about my scenario:

I was sitting in a storm cellar, all alone with the fiercest newsie leader in all of New York, in my camisole, in the arms of the man who I was afraid of most in this world.

And yet, for some reason, I felt safe.

I needed space.

Pushing myself up I scooted away from him, squiggling out of his grasp as my now thawed fingers went to the buttons on the new shirt.

"What? Not happy with me company?" He smirked at me cockily.

"I'm sure there are others who would be." I told him back. I was tired and though thankful he had saved me not in the mood for the sarcasm of a boy who got every girl he wanted.

"Don't worry I'm not in the mood for yoah's either. Just needed to make sure ya survived."

I paused for a moment before saying. "Thank you."

That stopped me in my movements for a second before I continued. He still leaned against the wall on the cot, watching me. It was a bit unsettling now.

"You don't own me." I told him. I was surprised at my own words. Sure I had thought about this a thousand times since I had been in Brooklyn, but I had never said it out loud, especially not in Spot's presences. But he had to know that people aren't property, you can't physically own someone, especially someone whose loyalties aren't to them.

His eyes jerked to meet mine aggressively. The storm rolled slightly in his glance. "Oh yes I do. I'se own your ass. I'se can do anything I'se want with ya, and right now, I'se would watch what I'se sayin if I'se was you'se. Remember my rule about talkin?"

I nodded, just to make him happy. I had indeed remembered the first time I "spoke out of turn" and I did not like it. But what I didn't understand was why he had not hurt me like he did then? Maybe he was just as tired as I was and had no intention of using his energy?

There was a creak as he went to lay on the cot. He pushed himself up onto it lying on his back and put his hands under his head as he looked at the ceiling. "Ya got a sweetheart Belle?"

I had not expected a question like this. If anything I was expecting more insults or yelling, but not his. Bluntness was his specialty at the moment I suppose.

"That would be none of your business."

"Of course it's me business." His voice was cool, commanding. "I'se told you'se I'se own you'se. dat means your thought too."

"No it isnt." I told him as I finished buttoning the buttons on my shirt getting them straight, before turning my back to him once more. He laughed. That confused me. "What's so funny?"

His face immediately became blank in the candlelight as he shrank back against the wall out of the line of light. "Nothin'."

Boys could be so frustrating. "Well, obviously it was something!" My voice rose a bit as he laughed again, louder. Oh I could see the smirk now.

This boy confused me so much. First he was angry in a shouting rage, the next he's almost kind. But now he's mocking, laughing at my confusion. "Where are we anyway?"

Sitting back up, he slid his suspenders over his shoulders. "Brooklyn."

I rolled my eyes at him and then added, "I meant where are we, meaning this _room_."

He smirked and looked up at me. "It's where I take me ladies when I'se want some privacy."

My eyes narrowed as my brow furred together. My lips pursed and my hands balled into fists. He said he wasn't going to hurt me!

"You lying-"

"I'd watch what I say if Ise was youse little goil." He told me, his voice suddenly become dark again. Like it had before. "I'd remember where I'se am and who I'se is with."

I had lost count of how many time he's said that to me, and very quickly my brain started to remember who I really _was_ with, who I was being sassy to, and who I honestly did now owe my life to. Spot Conlon. I don't know why I hadn't felt this before, but his presence was intimidating. Maybe it was due to the fact that he could not stay on one emotion for more than 2 minutes, and I had never once seen him act genuinely nice.

"You were bleeding." I said to him. I wondered how I didn't notice this before, but he had a steady stream of dried blood plastered down the left side of his face. He reached his hand up to his wound and pulled it away revealing blood stained fingers.

"Eh, whatever. Nothing I'se haven't got before." He said nonchalantly, brushing it off as if a gash on his face was nothing.

"But you have to tend to it." I reached for his arm. He pulled away from her with a growl. "It will become infected if you don't."

I went over to one of the bowls catching dripping water from the ceiling and brought it over to Spot, picking up my dirty apron as I walked passed.

"Here, let me help you." I said dipping the corner of the apron into the water holding it out for hi to come.

"I'se is fine, I'se don't need some goil fixin me up."

I reached out and snagged his arm, pulling him close and pressing the wet cloth to his wound.

"Arg! That hurts!" He yelled, pulling his head away from my hand.

I scowled and narrowed my eyes, trying not to be intimidated by his angry displays anymore. If he were truly going to hurt me he would have done it already, like he reminded me so many times. "If you wouldn't move around so much it wouldn't hurt!"

"If you'se hadn't ran aways, den dis wouldn't ave happened in da foist place!" He snapped back arrogantly.

"If you hadn't been such a bully and terrified me I _wouldn't_ have had to run away in the first place!" I snapped right back.

His eyes glinted dangerously at me. "You'se defied me! And it ain't me fault if me reputation scares you'se!"

I rolled my eyes at this. Obviously he wasn't aware of his own anger swings.

"It's not your _reputation_ that frightened me you idiot." I said as I smacked his arm with the apron in a fit of frustration. "It's your damn temper!"

He opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again, clearly bemused. "Me temper?" He finally muttered.

"Yes, your temper. You don't have to go around yelling and terrorizing people all the time, scaring them into submission to respect you." She reached for his arm again. This time he didn't fight her, wincing as she cleaned his wound.

"I'se is not da only one. You'se brother's temper ain't so nice either."

"you leave my brother out of this, and his temper is just fine!"

Okay so maybe not, but hey we're Italian's we have an excuse. But by the look in Spot's eyes, I could tell he meant something more serious.

He watched me quietly before finally stating softly, "It's hard for me."

I peaked up at him looking at him from under my lashes. Now that she could really look at him in the light I was finding his looks rather pleasing, just like the day he had first taken me. "What is?"

"Controlling it, da rage." He sighed, as he sat back down onto the cot.

I leaned down and he allowed me to finish cleaning his wound.

"There." I said as I tried to smile at him. "All fixed."

He looked at her, his blue eyes glittering. "You'se has never smiled at me before."

"I've never had a reason to before," she replied softly. After all, this was the longest period of time I had gone without Spot getting angry at me.

If only this moment would have lasted longer.

Spot got up and started pacing around looking for his discarded shirt. There was a silence between us. Just the sounds of the slowing rain outside the drops of water landing into the respective bowls, and the sound of Spot's heavy footsteps as he paced back and forth. I had to break this unbarring silence, so I asked Spot a question that I could not get off of my mind.

"Who is Ellie?" I asked him. Ellie was the name scribbled on the note beneath the key on his desk on the third floor. I could not stop thinking about who she was.

Spot immediately stopped pacing. He turned to me, his eyes darkened and dangerous. At that moment, I realized I had struck a nerve. I wanted to know his answer, but at the same time, I regretted saying anything. I would take a silence over this any day. His eyes narrowed so much that if they did anymore, his eyebrows would touch his nose, he said to me in a quiet, almost deathly calm manner,

"What did you'se say?"

Not giving me a chance to respond, he grabbed the collar of my shirt, hoisted e up from my new found position on the cot, stood me up and he slammed me into the wall next to the bed. My breath was knocked out of me as my back hit the wall, my back complaining, and sending waves of pain up and down. And at a loss of words, I didn't respond. I couldn't. Once again I was scared. We had just talked about his non ability to control his temper, but that was no excuse to throw someone up against the wall. Since I hadn't given a suitable answer to his question, he repeated dangerously loud,

"What da _hell_ did'ya say?"

Spot looked absolutely livid, as rabid as a lion. I half expected him to start beating me up. After regaining my breathe, I answered his question,

"Ellie. Who is she? I've never heard you talk about her befor-ugh!"

Spot cut my off with a vice grip to my neck, causing me to gasp once more.

"You'se don't _need _tah know 'bout her."

He growled shaking me as he slammed me hard up against the wall.

Clawing at his arm, I tried to get him to relent before he caused permanent damage. _Why is he doing this? Is it really such a sensitive topic... _I couldn't think much more because of the deprivation of oxygen. Finally he released me, causing me to crumble to the floor in a pathetic heap. I put a hand to my neck, massaging it gently hoping that there weren't going to be any bruises.

"You'se shouldn't be concernin' yourself wif my life,"

His deep growling voice, and his sadistic smile sent shivers down my bruised back. The dark atmosphere was only increased by the sheer gap of height between us, causing him to literally tower over me.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to calm him down so he didn't do anything stupid.

And then all of a sudden he was there, crouched down beside me once again, leaning his face close to mine.

He stared down at me for a moment, I could almost feel the silence covering the room before he said, "Ya too nice foah Brooklyn."

I opened my mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, thinking of something to say. Because he was right…I was too nice for Brooklyn.

His gaze softened for a moment before he turned away. "Before I'se came chasin afta you'se I'se sent a boid ta give am message ta Chip, es' my second. E's gonna come and get ya in about ten minutes. Don't try da go nowhere until he does."

"What? You're just going to leave me here? What if I decide to run again? Why can't I just go back now?" I asked stupidly.

He didn't even turn to me as he began to walk towards the cellar doors. "Because I'se ave places ta be, and even if I'se wasn't goin ta lock da door, you'se wouldn't run." Then after a pause he added, "See ya around doll."

He walked up the steps towards the door, they creaked and cracked as he moved up them sounding as tired and weighted as I felt.

"Oh and Bell?" He said from the top. I looked to him, curious for what he might say to me now. "Try not ta need any more savin' tonight. Other goils might start to get jealous." He said to me before opening the cellar doors and slamming them shut behind him. Just like he said, a moment later I heard something jiggle in the door and then he tried opening the door making sure it was locked.

_Locked in again. _I thought to myself. But he was right, after what had happened earlier tonight, I would not be doing any more escape stunts for a while. I had almost been hurt more with those men than I had ever been with Spot believe it or not, despite how many time's he's harassed me. Nothing he did came to scale of what those men wanted to do, and for that I was grateful. But I had to remember who I was dealing with. Spot was a monster-they didn't' call him The Best for no reason. But besides a few choice ties tonight, he was actually-calm, almost nice even. As long as I knew "my place" he would not get angry. But why he had saved me and left just like that, I don't know. Maybe it was a meeting he had or something.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a jingling at the door as if a key was unlocking it. A second later I saw a figure standing in the doorway, he must have been the boy Spot said would come, I didn't know who else had the key to this place, so for all I know it could have been anybody. That thought kind of scared me.

The boy entered the room and looked around. His eyes landed on me and a crooked smile appeared on his face.

"You'se is Belle I'm guessing?" he asked.

I nodded my head, not wanting to talk, jsut in case.

"I's Chip." He introduced himself walking into the candlelight. "Spot sent me ta take you'se back ta da warehouse. Are you ready?" he asked holding his hand out for me.

"Yeah, I guess." I got up from my spot on the floor hesitsnt to take his hand, but did anyway. His grasp was gentle and he pulled me up from the ground. I stepped in the light towards the boy trying to take in his features. He was taller than Spot and had light blond hair and had brown eyes the color of chocolate. They reminded me of my brothers. He smiled a full smile at me revealing a chipped tooth.

_Now I know why they call him Chip. _I thought to myself.

"Now you'se don't ave ta worry bout a thing, I'se ain't gonna do nothing ta you'se."

I guess he was good at reading thoughts because I was thinking if I could trust him. My mind flashed back to the party in Brooklyn when Spot first announced I was going to be staying. I remembered Striker and his bud's, but I don't remember Chip being around them.

"Thank you, I've just had a rough night."

"Understand. I'll get you'se to da warehouse fast as possible." He said leading me to the door and outside.

We walked for a while talking about little things, how he had moved to New York from Delaware and had lost his Pa to the factory. I told him I was visiting Brooklyn from Bronx, trying not to give out too much information, but he knew everything. He wa_s _Spot's second in command, so I guess he had to know who I was. We were walking for about 15 minutes before a loud grumbling sound was heard. I hoped Chip would believe it was leftover thunder from the storm but he knew exactly what it was. Any street kid as herd that sound before.

"Are you'se hungry?" he asked. My stomach answered for me with another growl.

"It's okay, I don't have any money.

"I'se do." He said.

"No!" I protested. "Chip, I can't take your well earned money!"

"Actually, Spot gave it to me, said to get you something if you'se wanted it."

This really confused me.

"Alright, if you insist."

He smiled and led me down a side road to a small tavern. It was a bit crowded, but the customers kept to themselves and ignored us. Something I was grateful for. Chip led me to a table in the back and told me to stay put as he got us some food. But I wasn't going to run away, for a few reasons actually. As much as I hate to admit it, Spot wasn't here to save me if I got into trouble. Not that I doubted Chip, I just didn't know him as well. Two if I did run away, I didn't know where I was going to go; I had no idea where I was. So I figured staying here would be my safest bet.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice to my left said. I looked around and saw a boy wearing a long trench like coat and a bowler's hat down covering his eyes. I grew suspicious, but then recognized that hat. It had a small red feather in the brim, and I only knew one person who had that hat.

"Gavino!" I shouted in a whisper. "What are you doing here?!"

"Look." He said to me in the same tone of speech. "We knows dat bastard Conlon took you'se, and West was stupid enough to let him. So we'se need ta make a plan for I'm not ta mess with you'se."

"Gavino, go home, get out of Brooklyn it's dangerous. Spot isn't going to hurt me-"

"Yous don't know dat! Look we'se need you to tell us where da Brookies go after sellin so we'se can get our hands on one a dem."

"Why, so you can beat them up, kill them? Gavino that's horrible, my God cosa c'è di sbagliato con te!" _What is wrong wiht you?_i asked in italian, a language we both knew.

"Non io che era tuo fratello." _Not me it was your brother._

"No, Luciano would not order somethig like that. He's more respectable than that."

And then an idea popped into my head. With Gavino here, i would have a guide. He could bring me home, and protect me on the way!

"Gavino, please take me home, yo have no idea what it's like here. I need to let Luciano know what he's getting himself into."

"Look Babe, i'se cant take ya home. Look, your brother sent me here to find you, not t otake you home but to give you a message."

"What are you saying?" did Luciano not miss me, did he wan me to stay here?

"Okay, you is gunna hate us for dis, but we'se need you to stay in Brokolyn jsut for awhile longer. Look, you want to help the Bronx right?"

I nodded.

"You dont want any more people to get hurt right?"

I nodded once more. "Yes but-" i was going to protest but his fingers upon my lips prevented me fro doing so.

"Just listen. Bronx needs ta know who Brooklyn is working with in dis war. Manhattan says dey's dont want any more fightin, but Conlon still might want paybac kfro Cowboy for da strike. If we'se can get Harlem ta side with us, Brooklyn dont' stand a chance. But we need ta know if dey is already with Brooklyn. Knowing who's on who's side will make everything so much easier. We'se desperate to know what they's planning so that we can take them by surprise. The only way tah do this was tah bribe someone within their crowd and get answers from them. But youse just made it so much easier. We need you ta bribe secrets out of Spot, get information on the war. Win his trust and he'll tell ya. Den, ya can come back home and tell yer brother all the details. Whaddya think?"

"I hate you," I told him with utter resent. "How could you put me up to this? I'm not going to spy on the enemy for you! I want to go home! I hate Brooklyn and everything having to do with Spot. Voglio andare a casa" _I want to go home. _

"Listen, this is the best way to make shoah that no one else gets hurt. The more information ya get for us, the less people we'll have tah kill. How's that sound?"

I looked away from him disgusted at this plan, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I've always disliked you. From the time we first met, I knew you were a rat. But I only want the best for Luciano; I don't want him to make hi life worse than it already is. So fine, I'll do what you say, but you must promise me that I can go home when it's all over."

"Promise." He said leaning down towards me. "Seal it with a kiss?"

Repulsed I pushed him away from me as he leaned in more.

"Hey, your friend is commin!" He slapped his hat back on his head and tilted it down covering his eyes once more. I'se gotta go, I'll talk tah youse latah!" He hurried to the back of the tavern and exited the building through the employee's entrance.

Chip came to the table some food in his hands and he placed it on the table. I had suddenly lost my appetite but ate anyway knowing I would be sorry later if I didn't. Plus I didn't want to waste Spot's money.

We finished eating and Chip got us back to the warehouse which was relatively close to the pub. We got into the common room to see Spot talking to a few other boys. The yall looked up at me as I walked passed them one boy spoke to Spot something I couldn't understand to which Spot answered "Collateral." He told me to go upstairs and wait for him as he finished up. I did as I was told, too tired and overwhelmed to do otherwise.

In no time Spot appeared at the top of the stairs and grasped his hand around my arm surprisingly gently as he led me down the hall.

"Now Bell, you'se can sleep in da bunkroom with da other boys, or you'se can stay in my room-with me."

"Oh Spot Conlon you infuriate me! I choose the bunkroom. I can take care of myself." I told him, even though we both knew I really couldn't. Earlier this night proved that I could not take care of myself.

"Well, you'se ain't getting a choice." He said to me as he led me further down the hall. He opened the door to his room and pushed me inside.

And the moment I entered the room, my stomach dropped. The realization that we would be sharing a bed hit me with full force and I was compensating weather or not to say I would prefer the dudgeon room I had yesterday. But I did not. My heart began to race.

"Now, I'se have ta finish up downstairs. Get ready for bed, we'se both need it."

He left the room as I wondered what I was supposed to wear to bed, but upon glancing at his mattress again, I noticed that again he had cloths waiting for me like that blue dress. Folded on the bed was a short sleeved long white nightdress. I reached forward, stroking the soft material, wondering where he had gotten all this girl's clothing from.

Though upon slipping out of my dress and into it, I realized that is was pretty modest. It covered my chest well and was long enough to be decent. I had thought these cloths were one's his own flops left behind. Maybe they were, but I doubted it. Quickly I pulled the nightdress on, disposing of the shirt and skirt he had given me earlier. I pulled my hair out of the braid I had done earlier, letting it fall freely across my shoulder and down my back as combed out my soft curls with my fingers, untangling the still damp tresses. Once all the knots were out, I stood awkwardly in the room unsure of what to do next, so I walked around. I went to his dresser, an old one tarnished and beaten and looked at the contents on its surface.

My eyes wondered and landed on a framed photo that was turned upside down placed to the right side. Carefully I flipped it over and brushed the dust off of it. I gazed into it and saw a younger looking Spot holding hands with a young girl who looked about ten years old. Behind them were two adults, the same one's in the portrait in the room on the third floor.

"What is it with you and snooping?" a growled, behind me. I sharply turned and saw Spot standing there leaning against the doorframe. Quickly I put the picture face down back on the dresser and back away, clamping my hands behind my back tilting my chin down, like a child who had just been scolded.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't-"

He didn't say anything so I bravely continued.

"Was that your family?"

Expecting to Spot to run over to me and beat me, was surprised when he slowly sauntered over to the desk and picked up the photo.

"Yeah." He breathed out.

"Your family is—"

"Dead," he finished curtly.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly, though I'd suspected as much.

He glanced at the portrait in his hands, pain crossing over his features.

"My Elle…she brought sunshine into the world. She was a joy. So young, so bright," he whispered, "and so beautiful," his voice broke on the last word.

"Was she a sister?"

He shook his head.

"She was my best friend., my next door neighbor."

"It was taken five years ago, but it feels like yesterday."

I nodded, sadly, surprised at how much he was opening up. I was expecting shouting, yelling possibly choking since that is what he usually did. But instead I get a story. His story.

"Was that Ellie?" I asked remembering the note in the room upstairs.

He caught my gaze, holding it for a long moment. His silence answered my question. _Yes. _

"What happened to them?" I pressed gently.

He was thoughtful for a long moment, glancing back at his family as he spoke. "A fire."

"How did it start?"

"Don't knows," he shook his head, his gaze hardening as he looked past me, lost in thought. "I'se always suspected foul play. Me father was one of da wealthiest people's around." This surprised me, Spot had been a rich boy? He continued. "He was very successful. A lot of people was jealous I guess."

"You…survived?"

He swallowed hard. "I wish dat I hadn't," he admitted. "I tried to help them. I could hear coughing…but I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. I had to leave. I ran out just for some air but before I could get back in to keep searching, I blacked out from the smoke. It wasn't until hours later that I woke to the sound of the fire brigade. I lost everything" His features were tormented as he spoke, but he maintained his composure.

There was a moment of solemn silence.

"Losing your family is…well there are no words to describe the pain," I offered, realizing I understood him in this moment better than I ever had. We were so different yet so, so similar.

The agony etched in his features as he stared back at me made him more sensitive than I had ever seen, which to my defensive was not alot, almost never. He look confused at me.

"I lost my parents when we got to America from Italy. My father died I a factory and my mother abandoned my brother and I. that was the same day we first saw each other in that alley." I reminded him.

"Anyways, I'se became quite da rebellious young man after that, which is presumably how I'se got me reputation…the one you said they talk about in da other boroughs."

I nodded.

"And here I am, da king of Brooklyn" he finished. He gazed at me thoughtfully.

"What happened to Ellie?" I ventured.

His features became pained once again.

"Her father shunned me. He didn't want his goil being seen with a street rat, so he forbade er ta see me. He did a good job. I haven't seen er since."

He put the picture back face down and went over to his bed, slipping off his suspenders as he went. And I got scared all over again. Maybe tonight he would finally hurt me like though he would do my first day. Maybe tonight he would take all his frustration out on me.

I began to tremble, hugging myself slightly as a sick feeling pitted itself in my stomach.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to climb into bed without his permission, or for that matter if he was going to make me sleep on the floor.

I had never lain with a man before. I'd barely kissed one, although I had turned Gavino down dozens of times.

I moved towards the wall and sat down on the space between the bed and the wall on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly.

Surely he wouldn't be so cruel as to do something like that. He was mean, that much was clear, but I found it hard to believe he could be that much of a monster. He had just opened up to me about something that was clearly personal. Why, I had no idea, but all that could change in a second.

He looked around the room briefly in curiosity before finally spotting me in my hiding place on the floor.

A look of amusement crossed his face yet he said nothing. He just continued to undress. I tried to look away as his naked chest came into view, but found it difficult to tear my eyes from his toned torso. He paid me no mind as he shed the rest of his clothing and slipped into his own night pants. I looked away as he undressed.

"Get off the floor, Belle." He spoke firmly.

I stared at him with wide fearful eyes.

"I'se ain't going ta hurt you," he said at last with a sigh, moving towards me and extending his hand.

I didn't believe him and I remained huddled in my spot.

He reached forward and pulled me up. "Come on, get in bed. I'se promise if comfyer dan da floor."

I hesitantly climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up immediately.

He moved to climb in beside me and I stiffened at his proximity.

I glanced at him fearfully. His face creased into a look that almost resembled pity as he gazed at me.

He pulled the thinning fraying blanket over himself and lay next to me, just watching me. "Relax," he said at last.

"I'se ain't gunna touch you," he spoke softly. "Get some sleep, you'se needs some sleep." he spoke, his eyes wondering my frightened face.

"I'se bout you'se is gunna try anything, but I'se is gunna warn you I'se is a light sleeper. Don't make da mistake of thinkin you'se can sneak off inta da night. You'se _will_ regret it," his tone held a firm warning. "If I'se have ta, I'se ties ya ta da bed." This scarred me. "But I'se don't think dat's what either of us want."

I nodded sadly as I turned away from him, hugging my knees tightly to my chest as I stared out the window into the darkness. I was tense for a long time after that, waiting in anticipation for him to go back on his word and ravage me in a sudden act of violence. He never touched me though, true to his word. He blew out the candle at his bedside and the room went dark. I did however feel his gaze burning into me long into the night until my exhaustion finally got the best of me and I slipped into awaiting darkness.

A/N Hey guys! So I know that was a lot to take in, but my schedule is getting busier and busier so I don't know when the next time I'm going to be able to upload is. So I thought I would make it up by writing a super mega long chapter. Originally it was not going to be this long, so I had to keep thinking of ideas to make it longer (if that makes sense) and that's why it took some time to upload. Sorry about that. But any who, please, please let me know what you think! I love getting reviews and if you have any ideas, they are all welcome. Please follow and favorite (it only take like a second- two tops). It would mean a lot to me! Talk to you guys in the next chapter! Thanks! P.S Cheers to the longest chapter I have ever written. A whopping 8500 words! Yayyy!


End file.
